Darkness and Love
by Dragonna
Summary: Dans un univers de magie où des créatures magiques et fantastiques côtoient les humains, dans un monde où les clans de la lumières et des ténébres s'affrontent sans cesse, un gamin: Edward Elric, se retrouve entre les mains d'un vampire: Roy Mustang.
1. Erreur ou pas?

_**Titre : Darkness and Love**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout est à la petite vache qui apparaît dans les bonus du manga, je ne fais qu'écrire une fic.**_

_**Paring : RoyxEd**_

_**Univers : UA**_

_**Genre : Fantastique, Humour, Romance, un peu Angst, Roy !Vampire (Qui a dit Encore ?)**_

* * *

Début 1899.

C'était le plein hiver sur Amestris, les rares petits villages, cachés au creux de vallées tranquilles, étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige. Les arbres dénudés de feuilles dressaient leurs squelettes de bois sur les chemins sombres et rocailleux. Le ciel sombre et illuminé d'étoiles fournissait la seule lumière, celle de la lune, heureusement non pleine durant cette nuit. L'homme sur le chemin soupira de soulagement à cette pensée : les loups garous ne les dérangeraient pas dans les heures qui viendraient. Par contre rien ne garantissaient l'absence de loups…..ou pire des vampires. A Amestris régnait un conflit perpétuel de l'ombre et de la lumière. Des créatures telles que les licornes, les mages, les anges (rarement présents), les chevaux ailés, les sirènes, les sphinx, les griffons affrontaient sans cesse les loups-garous, les démons, les harpies, les sorciers noirs, les chimères, les fantômes.

Mais restaient des créatures très puissantes qui ne prenaient point position dans cette lutte du bien et du mal. Les vampires étaient classé comme maléfiques mais n'avaient jamais vraiment pris parti. Ces êtres ressemblaient tellement aux humains que ceux-ci ne savaient jamais si la personne à qui ils s'adressaient en était un ou pas. Ces êtres étaient dotés de puissants pouvoirs : outre l'hypnose et la faculté de pénétrer dans les rêves, ils étaient capables d'utiliser l'alchimie et aussi la magie, un redoutable combo qui leur conféraient une grande force. Cela faisait d'ailleurs enrager les créatures de ténèbres que leurs frères « suceurs de sang » restent neutres dans cette guerre d'ombre et de lumière. Les vampires étaient dotés également d'une faculté propre normalement aux démons : celle de faire passer des pactes qui étaient chaque fois différents, ils aiment en faire passer pour s'amuser, pour tourmenter les humains, ou pour obtenir quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas deux contrat magique identique…..ils l'adaptaient à chaque situation et étaient les seuls à pouvoirs le briser (même leur mort ne le pouvait pas).

Les vampires étaient des personnes complexes : Capables de bien comme de mal, capables d'être ignobles ou sympathiques, humains ou inhumains, généreux ou sadiques, bref c'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils ne désiraient pas prendre parti.

Les humains, pris entre deux feux : proies des vampires, des Harpies, des Sorciers, des Démons, des Chimères et des Loups-Garous…devaient vivre cachés dans les creux des vallées, et avoir de nombreuses personnes sachant se battre ou créatures de lumière avec eux.

* * *

Bref ce jour là Hohenheim Elric marchait avec femme sur un chemin enneigé. Ils étaient à bout de force mais ne devaient pas stopper, il fallait arriver à l'autre village, celui possédant une clinique le plus vite possible : la jeune femme allait accoucher.

Seulement si il ne se passait rien, l'histoire ne pourrait pas débuter donc le destin ricana un bon petit coup et frappa…..comme le grand sadique qu'il était…..parce qu'il n'est pas toujours sympa malheureusement. La femme eut soudain de violentes contractions, signes que l'accouchement commençait. Elle s'effondra, brisée par la souffrance. Son mari tenta de la soutenir, de l'aider à marcher mais...

- « Tiens bon…..on vas y arriver ! » Des mots, des mots désespérés auquel l'homme lui-même ne croyait pas, ils étaient trop loin de toute civilisation, loin de tout, trop loin. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à temps, avant que leur enfant ne naissant, le travail avait déjà commencé et cela semblait mal se passer. La neige était déjà rougie par le sang. L'homme effrayé craignait que les loups ne finissent par se rendre compte de leurs présences…..ou pire: des créatures des ténébres. Il s'agenouilla près de sa femme, qui haletait, trempée de sueur blanche comme un linge. Ca se passait mal, trop mal……L'homme sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, non ! Sa femme allait mourir et lui était impuissant, totalement impuissant.

-« On dirait que tu as un problème….humain » Il tressaillit et se retourna, levant lentement les yeux au ciel pour voit un homme en cape bleu nuit qui flottait dans l'air grâce à deux immenses ailes sombres de couleur noire, ses yeux étaient de même teinte : onyx. Ses cheveux étaient courts et toujours de la même couleur : cendre. Son teint pale et sa cape, ajouté aux ailes donnait totalement son identité « Un Vampire ». Il se posa doucement dans la neige, ses bottines noires s'enfonçant dans la neige blanche et molle. Il s'approcha, ses yeux fixant la scène avec intérêt.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !! Vas-t'en vampire !! » Cracha l'homme. L'autre le toisa quelque instants avant de répliquer d'une voix douce :

- « En est tu sûr? Je peux sauver ta femme et ton enfant tu sais ? » L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux, cet être pouvait l'aider ?

- « Vous pouvez la sauver ?

- Bien sûr…..sans aucun problème et en plus je peux vous téléporter à l'abri et au chaud.

- J'accepte !! Sauvez là, elle perd trop de sang !! » L'homme au teint pâle leva une main. Il fit apparaître une boule de feu d'un blanc éclatant dans son autre paume qu'il retourna vers le sol et soudain un parchemin et une plume apparurent, le premier se déroulant vers le sol. « Signe ici d'abord, désolé mais je n'aide pas gratuitement !! Tout est sur le contrat, tu lis, tu écris **lu et approuvé**, tu dates et tu signes et pour finir tu te pique le doigt et tu fais une marque de sang…. » Le vampire ouvrit de grand yeux ronds en voyant que l'homme écrivait déjà écrit **Lu et Approuvé** et passait ensuite à la date avant de signer. Tandis qu'il se piquait le doigt, le brun mal à l'aise demanda d'un ton généreux, offrant une occasion que peu de ses semblables offraient, c'est çà dire une chance de revenir en arrière avant l'ultime signature du contrat :

-« T'es sûr de pas vouloir le lire d'abord ? Dès qu'il y aura la marque de sang tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière !! » Le blond le regarda, affolé, avant de regarder sa femme qui avait perdu conscience.

- « Mais je n'ai pas le temps le lire elle est en train de mourir. » Le vampire soupira, c'était la première fois qu'un mortel signait un pacte SANS lire les petits caractères….m'enfin bon il l'avait prévenu hein ? Il lui avait même laissé une ultime chance de stopper mais l'autre ne l'avait pas écouté, tant pis pour lui si il n'avait pas lu le pacte, il allait s'en mordre les doigts ! Une fois que la marque de sang fut appliquée le parchemin s'illumina et disparut.

- « Contrat Scellé je vais remplir ma part et ensuite cela sera à toi.

- Bien…. » L'homme s'immobilisa soudain._ A moi ? Mais qu'est qu'il va me demander ?_ Il finit par se dire que cela devait bien valoir la vie de sa femme et de son fils. Le brun fit apparaître une flamme couleur or dans sa main droite et retourna celle-ci vers le front la femme qui s'apaisa, avant de pousser un cri aigu et d'achever la naissance de son enfant. Elle sombra ensuite dans un profond sommeil. Le vampire le prit à son tour et un délicat feu d'argent réchauffa l'enfant, l'aidant à emplir ses poumons pour la première fois…

* * *

Hohenheim regarda son fils, ému : un duvet blond couvrait sa tête et ses yeux étaient d'un superbe éclat d'or. Le vampire, sans lâcher l'enfant se redressa et se concentra à nouveau : Hohenheim sursauta quand un brûlant feu rouge les entoura et quand les flammes furent dissipé il vit avec surprise qu'ils étaient devant la clinique de la ville où ils se rendaient.

- « Merci….Du fond du cœur !!

- Hum….C'est à ton tour maintenant de rendre les comptes !!

- Oui que voulez vous en échange » L'homme lui lança un regard presque plein de pitié.

- « Je te signale, humain, que c'était écrit sur le contrait : les petits caractères pour être précis, ceux que tu n'as pas eu le temps de lire. T'es Bien le premier humain à signer un contrat sans savoir ce qu'il doit me donner en échange de mon aide. »

L'homme se frotta la nuque, gêné et demanda presque pitoyablement « Je peux revoir le contrat pour lire ce que vous demandez, s'il vous plaît? » Le vampire garda l'enfant contre lui d'une main et fit apparaître le contrat signé et rempli du côté du vampire devant le blond. Celui-ci lu et pâlit considérablement.

- « Mon fils ?

- Je t'avais prévenu qu'il fallait lire….maintenant que j'ai rempli ma part tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière….

- S'il vous plaît, ma femme va mourir de chagrin si son fils n'est pas là à son réveil, je ne veux pas les perdre tout les deux !! » Le vampire sembla réfléchir, berçant l'enfant qui semblait bien tranquille dans ses bras. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut le plus long et le plus angoissant de la vie de Hohenheim Elric. Enfin le vampire sembla prendre une décision:

- « Hum….Peut-être puis-je faire une concession……

- Oui ?

- 18 ans…

- Pardon ?

- Je vous laisse votre fils, à toi et à ta femme pour les 18 années à venir. Je viendrai le chercher le jour de ses 18 ans. Hohenheim su qu'il ne pouvait demander mieux, ce vampire faisait déjà preuve d'une grande générosité.

- « Bien…. »

Le vampire sourit, dévoilant pendant quelques secondes ses crocs, lui donnant un air diabolique.

- « Ca vaut mieux pour toi d'être d'accord !! » Il leva à nouveau la main, cette fois le feu fut rose il l'approcha du petit qui le regardait avec ses immenses yeux d'or et enleva sa main peu après.

- « Voilà, ainsi il te sera inutile de le cacher, je le retrouverai

- Qu'est que c'est ?

- Haha…..Seul LUI peut le voir. »

L'homme aux ailes sombres déposa le bébé dans les bras de son père et s'éleva dans les airs, s'entourant de flammes rouges et jaune avant de disparaître, laissant un homme statufié sur place. Il appela les secours qui emmenèrent sa femme dans une chambre. Assis à son chevet il regarda son enfant.

* * *

_18 ans….._

_Seulement…..18 petites années……_

_Le vampire avait été généreux…..mais aussi cruel. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement de sa faute après tout, c'était LUI qui avait signé sans lire. Quel idiot quand il y repensait._

_Trisha serait heureuse mais lui…..pourrait il s'attacher à son fils en sachant que….que….dans 18 ans il devrait lui dire adieu ?_

_Non….Il ne pouvait pas….mais il allait devoir essayer…..ou au mieux faire semblant._

* * *

A SUIVRE

* * *

C'est la première fois que je tente un genre pareil, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop nul TT J'avais l'idée depuis longtemps mais je n'arrêtais pas de corriger, modifier, recommencer….et là j'espère que c'est le bonne XD


	2. La date de l'echeance

_**Chapitre 2 : « Comme je l'avais dit…..je suis revenu au bout de 18 ans…jour pour jour » (Roy)**_

_**Disclaimer : Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'écrire une fanfic**_

_**Genre : Romance, humour, fantastique, Aventure, UA total.**_

_**Paring : RoyxEd**_

* * *

Edward s'amusait à courir dans la neige avec ses ami(e)s, riant et lançant des boules bien rondes sur eux. Il avait 8 ans aujourd'hui. C'était un adorable petit garçon, aux yeux d'une magnifique couleur or, à la chevelure dorée tombant dans le dos, légèrement ondulée et le plus souvent nouée en tresse ou en queue de cheval. Sa peau, délicatement bronzée, avait une teinte quelque peu caramel. Il avait une rapidité, une 'force' et une santé assez surprenante pour un enfant de cet âge et Hohenheim soupçonnait le vampire d'y être pour quelque chose, car après tout l'enfant lui « appartenait » techniquement.

_8 ans déjà….Ca voulait dire qu'il ne restait que 10 ans jour pour jour…._

L'homme n'avait rien dit à sa femme, il voulait qu'elle l'ignore. Il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle ne soit pas là le jour où IL viendrait chercher Edward. Et ils avaient déjà un autre enfant : Alphonse qui avait 7 ans ainsi que un autre venant de naître, aux cheveux brun et yeux vert, ressemblant à sa mère, qui se nommait Siam. Avec un peu de chance bientôt ils auraient une fille et un autre enfant, et peut être que Trisha souffrirait moins de la disparition puis absence de son premier fils.

Edward sauta mais manqua le ballon qui rebondit sur le sol derrière lui et s'élança joyeusement à sa poursuite, disparaissant du champ de vision de son père qui retourna vers sa femme, attrapant un Alphonse enrhumé au passage et se demandant comment Ed faisait pour ne JAMAIS tomber malade. Même quand il avait deux ans et qu'un vague de pneumonie avait frappé le village, il était resté en pleine forme appart peu être un petit rhume mais généralement il avait une santé de fer.

_Oui c'était sûr, le vampire y était pour quelque chose, c'était trop « miraculeux » _

Edward arriva sur le chemin qui coupait en deux le village, courant à la suite de son ballon qui heurta quelqu'un aux jambes. Cette personne se baissa, ramassant tranquillement l'objet rond et posant un regard sombre comme les pierres d'onyx vers l'enfant.

- « Excusez-moi monsieur » fit l'enfant «vous pouvez me rendre mon ballon s'il vous plaît ? » L'homme sourit et lui tendit le jouet que le petit prit, mais l'enfant semblait fasciné par quelque chose, une impression de il ne savait quoi, comme un appel en lui. Secouant la tête pour chasser le bourdonnement de ses oreilles et vit, en rouvrant les yeux, que la personne avait disparu. Il se gratta la tête et se détourna, retournant dans le jardin de sa maison en appelant ses amis, oubliant la rencontre très rapidement.

Le soir il entra dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit, regardant ensuite ses livres pour savoir lequel il allait lire en attendant de manger. Un livre relié finit par attirer son attention, et il s'étonna, sûr et certain qu'il n'y était pas ce matin. Il le prit et l'ouvrit, s'émerveillant devant les pages jaunies par le temps, les écritures calligraphiées à la plume et les délicates illustrations aux multiples couleurs. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa langue….il en était sûr !! Mais alors pourquoi comprenait t »il chaque mots comme si c'était le cas ? Comme si c'était sa langue natale alors que s'en était une autre ?

* * *

Sur le toit une silhouette sourit, les crocs retroussés et encore tâchés de sang qu'il venait de prendre en mordant un mortel. Le contact physique s'était bien passé, il avait partagé un peu de son savoir avec l'enfant comme il le lui aurait appris s'il l'avait emmené 8 ans plus tôt mais là c'était en « rapide », en « instantané ». En temps normal, si il l'avait emmené comme il aurait du (il lui arrivait de regretter parfois de ne pas l'avoir fait), il lui aurait enseigné cela de façon traditionnel, comme à l'école mais là pas moyens, il devait le faire par « transmission de pensées », et ainsi l'enfant assimilait les connaissances sans s'en rendre compte. Encore fallait-il espérer qu'il ne dise rien…..quoique cela lui donnerai une excuse pour le kidnapper avant l'heure.

_RAHHHHH mais non j'ai promis !!_

Parfois vraiment il aurait aimé revenir en arrière.

* * *

Edo ne parla à personne de sa capacité à lire cette autre langue étrange, ni de l'apparition d'une peluche qu'il n'avait pas eu avant. Chaque année, à son anniversaire, un mystérieux cadeau apparaissait pour lui, sans mots et qui ne venaient pas de ses parents puisque ceux-ci les lui offraient en bas, devant eux. Il n'en parlait jamais à personne, ravi d'être gâté par un mystérieux inconnu qu'il se plaisait à classer comme son « ange gardien ».

Le plus beau cadeau fut celui de ses 14 ans : il eu du matériel de dessin (grand luxe) qu'il prétendit avoir acheté avec ses économies et vu qu'il en avait on le cru surtout que le marchand ambulant confirma (surement menacé par Roy la nuit d'avant). Cela parut bizarre mais le vieil homme affirma ensuite que l'enfant lui avait donné un coup de main et qu'il lui avait donc vendu pour pas cher ce superbe ensemble à dessin en guise de remerciement. Edo lui continuait à s'interroger, notablement sur le fait que ses économies ne semblaient jamais diminuer, il finit par en cacher une partie pour éviter que ses parents lui posent des questions.

L'enfant se demandait aussi depuis plusieurs années ce qu'était cette marque sur sa peau à l'endroit du cœur, un tatouage très beau, noir représentant un cercle avec deux triangles inversés dedans et en haut une petite flamme, en bas une salamandre. Personne d'autre ne le voyait, pourquoi était il le seul à le voir ? Ca l'amusa et il n'en parla donc pas, convaincu que ses parents faisaient comme si ne rien était.

_Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas savoir que la « marque » du vampire le présentait aux yeux des dites-créatures comme « chasse gardée » donc il ne lui arrivait rien. Tout comme elle servait de lien au vampire pour qu'il le retrouve où qu'il soit…._

Pourtant à cette époque, les gens du village commencèrent à marmonner entre eux, se posant de plus en plus de question au fil des années qui passaient ! C'est que…il y avait des événements étranges quand même : il ne tombait jamais malade ou presque et jamais de maladies très graves comme celles frappant chaque hiver le village, il ne lui arrivait jamais rien quad il partait jouer dans les bois alors que ceux-ci étaient pleins de créatures maléfiques. Il possédait des objets coutant normalement très cher et à chaque fois ils les avaient obtenus dans d'étranges circonstances, comme pour le matériel à dessins par exemple….

A cause de cette étrange immunité aux maladies et même aux « dangers » qui emportaient pourtant des dizaines d'enfants de tous âges dans le pays chaque année, on le regardait de travers mais les gens ne pouvait rien prouver donc ils se contentaient d'en écarter leurs propres enfants, convaincu que l'enfant blond était une de ces créatures de la nuit où un de leur protégé, un futur sorcier noir quoi….

_S'ils savaient,_ pensait Hohenheim_, ils le chasseraient……_

L'enfant avait pourtant une attitude adorable et irréprochable mais les soupçons persistaient, cruels et parfois accompagnés de perfides remarques acides. Surtout que bizarrement Hohenheim s'opposait à toute conversion au sujet d'éventuelles fiançailles, ayant même rabroué assez « sèchement sa femme quand elle lui proposa une jeune fille qui était amoureuse du jeune blond.

- « Mais enfin mon chéri, Winry est une adorable et belle jeune fille, ses parents sont médecins et elle le sera aussi, ils sont riches…

- Je regrette, c'est non !! » Il en connaissait un qui ne serait pas d'accord, il n'avait guère envie de mourir, tué par un vampire énervé.

- « Pourquoi ? » s'agaça la jeune femme qui aimait beaucoup cette « Winry » et aurait vraiment aimé la voir entrer dans la famille.

- « D'abord Edward ne l'aime pas !!

- Et alors ? Ca pourrait changer !!

- Il ne la supporte pas !

- Tu exagères !!

- Je refuse, et selon la loi un mariage arrangé ne peut avoir lieu sans l'accord de deux parents de chaque enfant. Donc…laissons Edward choisir son avenir. »

_Même s'il ne le choisira pas en fait_…..ajouta t'il mentalement avant de retourner dans son bureau, laissant sa femme en colère derrière lui.

* * *

Edward ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il aurait 18 ans à minuit aujourd'hui. Il allait entrer dans l'âge adulte. S'étirant comme un chat, il descendit de son lit, enfila des vêtements propres et alla à la cuisine, frottant ses yeux ensommeillés et étouffant plusieurs bâillements. Hohenheim leva les yeux de son journal en voyant son fils s'asseoir devant lui.

_Plus que…14 heures avant l'achèvement de l'accord. IL allait venir à minuit pile, c'était courut d'avance._

C'était du mais il devait tenir bon, il avait été distant de son fils pendant 18 ans, reportant toute son affection sur Al, sur Siam sur sa petite fille et le moins possible sur Ed. Ca avait blessé l'enfant mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de dire adieux à son fils l'en ayant aimé les années précédentes. Qu'aillait-il dire à Trisha en plus ? _Qu'Ed avait fugué ?_

- « Hohenheim » commença Trisha « Il va falloir que j'aille à la ville de l'autre côté des collines pour tu-sais-quoi. Est-ce que tu viens ou pas ?

- Je me sens un peu malade ma chérie, je préfère rester au chaud. » Coup de chance, c'était vrai ! Il avait chopé une grippe. Edward lui déclara : « Je ne viens pas, j'ai horreur de la ville, c'est bruyant, pollué et moche ! » Tant mieux c'est ce qu'espéraient les deux parents, chacun pour une raison différente.

- Moi je veux venir !! » S'exclame le petit Siam, qui avait 10 ans, vite imité par son aîné de 7 ans, cadet d'un an de Ed, c'est-à-dire Alphonse : « Moi aussi je viens !! » La petite sœur des trois garçons manifesta le même enthousiasme et ce fut quelques heures plus tard, à midi que Trisha, Al, Siam et la petite dernière montèrent dans la « diligence » qui assurait le contact entre les villages et la ville. Edward, qui disait joyeusement au revoir « et à demain », ne se doutait pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. Hohenheim en son for intérieur songea que c'était mieux ainsi. Trisha ne LE verrait pas partir, il n'assisterait donc pas à de pitoyables et pathétiques supplications adressées à un vampire inflexible et sans pitié qui avait déjà été assez généreux avec eux comme ça.

* * *

La fin de la journée s'écoula lentement, Edward semblait de plus en plus fatigué, inexplicablement. Hohenheim jetait des coups d'œil vers la pendule et comptait le temps restant. A 10 heures du soir Edward alla se coucher, épuisé et parti pour dormir d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'à 10 heures du matin si ce n'était 11H00. Encore une heure, Hohenheim rangea ses affaires dans son bureau, essayant de se trouver une occupation pour passer le temps. 23H30. Hohenheim se demandait comme le temps pouvait paraître passer si vite (plus qu'une demi-heure, déjà ?) et si lentement (mais on va y arriver à minuit ? Cette tension est insupportable).

_24H00 ou 00H00 au choix…..Minuit quoi_. On frappa à la porte…..LE blond se releva, blanc. Ca y est l'échéance était arrivé, il allait devoir donner son fils au vampire, sans savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Il alla ouvrir, devant lui se trouvait bien celui auquel il pensait. IL retroussa légèrement les lèvres dans un sourire, laissant voir deux crocs, ses yeux noirs se fixant dans ceux du mortel.

- « Comme je l'avais dit…..je suis revenu au bout de 18 ans…jour pour jour » annonça 'il lentement « Et il est inutile de m'adresser des suppliques cette fois….. » L'homme soupira, affligé. Voilà c'était fini. Il annonça : « Il dort dans sa chambre, 1ère porte en face quand vous arrivez en hauit de l'escalier, pour l'instant il dort.

- A cette heure, il vaut mieux » fit ironiquement le brun en s'avançant majestueusement dans le couloir laissant le blond sur place. Celui-ci écouta chaque marche qui grinçait sous les pas du vampire, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir…puis se refermer.

Puis…..plus rien. Inquiet au bout de 30 minutes de silence total il grimpa les marches et ouvrit à son tour la porte.

_**Plus rien….**_

La pièce ne contenait plus que les meubles : commode, bibliothèque, lit, armoire, bureau et étagère étaient vides d'objets, de livres et de vêtements, plus une décorations nulle part non plus, toutes les affaires de son fils avaient disparu en même temps que lui.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, le jeune homme fut effacé de la mémoire de tous, sauf de celle de son père. Cela afin que la douleur de la séparation soit moins dur pour la famille.

**_A SUIVRE_**

_Voilà on en a fini avec la famille Elric, on les reverra peut-être plus tard, je verrai!! Au prochain chapitre, la première discussion entre le vampire et Ed!! Premiers accrochages, découvertes du monde "magique", rencontres avec quelques créatures d'ombres ou de lumières._


	3. Premiere Rencontre

_**Disclaimer : Pas à moi**_

_**Paring : Roy Ed**_

_**Personnages : Pas mal….**_

_**Genre : UA, Romance, Fantaisie, Angst et humour.**_

_**Rating : Pour tous, pour le moment !!**_

* * *

Edward se réveilla ce matin là avec une impression. D'abord même avec les yeux fermés, il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, celui là étant très confortable, la couverture bien chaude et il avait deux oreillers. Ensuite une autre impression, d'inconnue ajouté une odeur (très agréable cela dit) de menthe qu'il ne connaissait pas. Conclusion : Il n'était pas chez lui ! Edward se redressa d'un bond dans le lit, sentant la couverture glisser sur ses genoux, dévoilant un torse recouvert par une veste de pyjama. Passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre il balbutia, d'un ton ahuri, montrant bien qu'il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Il regarda avec ahurissement autour de lui, il était sur un (très confortable) lit à baldaquin d'un rouge somptueux, aux rideaux tirés et retenus par des cordons jaune dorés. Il pouvait voir une petite table de nuit avec une jolie lampes d'un des deux côté. Le sol était fait de petits pavés gris clair et blanc, recouvert par endroit de petits tapis de diverses couleurs ; le plus grand, de forme circulaire, placé sous le lit, était d'une texture soyeuse, de couleur blanche, presque bouclée.

La pièce en elle-même était très grande, les murs blancs dénudés, le plafond correspondait au niveau de la couleur, blanc donc, avec un lustre de petite taille aux pierres couleur argent.

Le lit était placé perpendiculairement au mur, au milieu de la pièce, à gauche. Sur le mur d'en face, à gauche d'une porte, était placé une grande armoire avec un tiroir tout en bas, puis ensuite un grand miroir.

Sur le mur d'un autre côté, il y avait deux belles fenêtres de grande taille, aux rideaux du même rouge que les draps du lit. La lumière qui traversait les carreaux laissait deux grands rectangles de lumière au sol. Entre elles une commode avec plusieurs étages de tiroirs (3). Sur le dessus du meuble était posée une fines dentelle blanche avec dessus un vase ocre dans lequel des roses blanches laissaient planés une douce odeur.

Ensuite sur le mur opposé, on voyait une porte en plein milieu, celle-ci avait d'ailleurs une serrure dont la clé était suspendu à un clou planté dans le mur juste à côté. De chaque côté de la porte était placé des étagères où était ses livres et ses bibelots.

- « Mais ?! C'est mes affaires ça ?! Qu'est qu'elles fichent ici ? » Balbutia il encore trop stupéfait pour réagir.

Enfin à quelques mètres du lit, à droite une autre porte du même bois clair que les deux autres. Intrigué il se leva et marcha vers cette porte là. L'ouvrant il se retrouva dans une petite salle de bain avec une douche, des toilettes, un lavabo (grand luxe) et un porte-serviettes où plusieurs de celles-ci, semblant neuves, attendaient d'être utilisées. Le sol était fait de mignonnes petites dalles bleues foncées, blanches et bleues claires. Un tapis de bain était posé au centre pour éviter tout risque de glisser. Délicatement posés près de l'évier des vêtements propres semblaient attendre d'être utilisés.

Edward soupira et retira ses vêtements de nuit, décidant de prendre une douche pour se réveiller. Et cela même si il ne savait pas où il était, il devait vraiment être très fatigué. Laissant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau il prit le savon et le shampoing et fit un lavage total avant de se sécher et de s'habiller avec les vêtements posés là : un pantalon bleu foncé, un t-shirt rouge et une veste noire qu'il laissa ouverte. Une vague pensée l'envahit, comme quoi accepter les cadeaux (mais en était ce ?) d'un (ou d'une ?) inconnu(e), qu'il n'avait même pas vu, était étrange et imprudent mais il vira cette pensée parano, avant de refaire sa tresse à l'aide d'un élastique qu'il avait trouvé sur le lavabo.

De retour dans la chambre il se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit, écarquillant les yeux en voyant tous ses vêtements, et referma la porte du meuble, un peu perdu devant ce déplacement de sa personne et de toutes ses affaires.

Il alla ensuite vers une des fenêtres qu'il ouvrit et là ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux d'or :

- « Mais j'suis où là ? » se demanda t'il (enfin), totalement réveillé. Il avait vu sur une forêt enneigée avec au loin des montagnes sombres aux sommets blanc. Le ciel en lui-même était bleu, dégagé et il y avait même du soleil. Un petit air frais le fit frissonner et il referma rapidement la fenêtre.

- « OK Je vais faire un tour d'horizon moi !! Parce que là je ne pige plus rien !! » Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte en face du lit et l'ouvrit pour arriver dans…..une autre pièce, pas un couloir. « MINCE ! » Il regarda néanmoins autour de lui : c'était une pièce plus chaleureuse, avec une cheminée devant laquelle un canapé et deux fauteuils entouraient une petite table basse de bois avec un dessus en verre. Le sol était recouvert d'une douce moquette rouge, comme les rideaux suspendus aux fenêtres de la pièce. « Le type qui vit ici à l'aire d'aimer le rouge » remarqua placidement Edward en continuant à regarder autour de lui : un grand bureau, avec une chaise confortable devant, semblait attendre que quelqu'un se mette au boulot. Des feuilles, un encrier et de quoi écrire était disposés dessus, à côté du matériel à dessin. Tout le reste de la pièce voyait ses murs recouverts de bibliothèques pleines sur tous les sujets.

-« Mince alors » fit le blond, étrangement blasé « le type qui vit là a l'air d'adorer lire !! » Il ressortit du bureau-bibliothèque et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la dernière porte, celle à serrure et vit avec surprise qu'elle était ouverte et qu'elle donnait sur un couloir éclairé par des lampes en forme de torches. « Il est gothique le proprio ? » Il espéra que c'était un type pas trop cinglé qui aurait l'amabilité un de lui expliquer où il était ainsi que le pourquoi de sa présence et deux de le ramener chez lui en vitesse.

Il marcha dans le couloir, cherchant une issue mais aucune porte qu'il ouvrait ne menait à une sortie ou un escalier ce qui l'exaspéra plus qu'autre chose. Il finit par arriver dans ce qui semblait être un grand Hall avec un escalier de marbres à la rampe de bois finalement sculptée. Il descendit, ses pieds ne faisant aucun bruit en s'enfonçant dans le doux tapis qui couvrait l'escalier.

- « Bon il a l'air vide ce château !! Faudrait peut-être que le proprio se décide à faire signe ? Non parce que j'ai deux mots à lui dire à ce type !! »

Il marcha d'un pas résolu dans le Hall et avisa une grande porte à deux battants à sa gauche. Supposant naïvement que c'était la sortie, il poussa les lourde porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un grincement…..laissant le passage vers une….salle à manger. Grande, avec un dallage noir et gris, un large tapis bleu à bordure d'argent tapissé le sol sous l'immense table qui pouvait accueillir au moins 12 personnes : 5 de chaque côtés et 1 à chaque extrémité. La table était en plein centre de la pièce, perpendiculairement à l'entrée ou était le jeune homme. Il y avait une autre porte, plus petite, qui devait sans doute mener aux cuisines. Plusieurs lustres devaient éclairés la pièce le soir et enfin deux fenêtres, fermées, donnaient une belle vue sur les jardins du château, enneigés et légèrement illuminé par le soleil de midi. Sur un des murs était placée une grande cheminée avec deux fauteuils en cuir noir devant, placé sur un second tapis de même couleur que l'autre. Et sur un des fauteuils, il y avait un homme. Agé de sans doute 26 ans à vue de nez, il avait une peau laiteuse, des yeux aussi noirs que la pierre d'onyx, de courts cheveux de même couleur et des habits dans les tons bleus foncé, avec deux bottes noirs aux pieds.

-« Bonjour Edward ….. » commença l'homme, fermant le livre qu'il lisait pour le poser sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Mais Ed ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le coupa avant qu'il n'est fini sa phrase qui devait sans doute être une formule d'usage lui demandant comment il allait….

- « Attendez ! Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? » Non _pas de bonjour, pas de vous êtes qui ?_ Juste une attitude défensive légitime. L'homme soupira et se leva d'un mouvement presque félin.

- « Je doute que, vu ton humeur, que tu le prennes bien…. Saches juste que je suis Roy Mustang et que je suis le maître de ce château.

- Pffff J'peux pas rentrer chez moi ?

- Non…

- J'm'en doutais tiens !! » Marmonna le jeune homme en fixant soudain le sol, poings serrés. L'homme lui lança un regard amusé et se dirigea vers la table.

- « As-tu faim ?

- A votre avis ? » Riposta le blond en le suivant malgré lui, parce que son ventre se manifestait effectivement depuis 15 bonnes minutes. Il vit son « hôte » s'asseoir à l'un des bouts de la table et alla illico s'asseoir à l'autre. Le brun actionna alors une petite clochette. Edward supposa que ce type avait des serviteurs et qu'il venait de sonner « le déjeuner ». Machinalement il regarda les assiettes blanches au contour dorée, les verres (surement en cristal), les couverts travaillés (surement en argent).

* * *

Un homme aux cheveux courts et rouges entra dans la pièce, sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment un homme car à la place des jambes, il avait des pattes de chèvres. Il déposa un plateau sur lequel étaient posés plusieurs plats et les disposa doucement devant chacun des deux personnes assises. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec d'autres plats puis avec différentes boissons. Puis il s'inclina devant le brun, qui fit un geste de remerciement, avant de retourner, sans doute, aux cuisines. Ed baissa les yeux vers les plats et carafes divers(ses) disposés devant lui et lança un regard à celui en face de lui qui avait la même chose. Celui-ci le regarda et fit, d'une fois plutôt douce, bien que froide :

- « Manges ce que tu veux !!

- Qu'est qui me dit que ce n'est pas empoisonné hein ? » Répliqua agressivement le blond, mais l'autre ne s'en formalisa pas et se versa une tasse de thé.

- « Hé bien, si tu veux croire cela…..mais réfléchie donc à ceci : t'aurais je laissé ne vie jusqu'ici, déménagé dans mon château, offert des appartements plutôt luxueux pour t'empoisonner ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt en ce qui me concerne !! » Il porta la tasse à ses fines lèvres et avala le liquide de couleur ambre foncé avant de la reposer et de se servir dans le plats en face de lui. Ed grogna, il avait faim mais se méfiait et en même temps, l'autre avait raison. Que faire à la fin ? Son ventre laissa échapper un grondement de mécontentement, rappelant son existence au petit blond qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand l'autre leva un regard amusé sur lui.

- « Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir manger ? Tu vas t'évanouir si tu n'avales rien ! » fit avec fatalisme l'homme « je serais obligé de te nourrir à la petite cuillère, de soupe, de bouillon….remarques peut être que cela te ferais grandir ? » Les joues du plus jeune se gonflèrent sous l'effet de la fureur et il hurla « QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MÊME DANS UN GROUPE DE MÔMES DE 10 ANS IL PASSERAIT INAPERCU ? HEIN ? QUI ? » Il reprit son souffle et lança un regard furieux qui plus vieux, comme si était le pire des fléaux sur la terre. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire tendit que le gamin gonflait à nouveau ses joues, devenant rouge comme une gamba (ou plutôt une PETITE crevette).

- « Haha, je sens qu'avec toi, mon ennui va devoir partir en vitesse » rit son **« _hôte »,_** en lui lançant un clin d'œil de charmeur. Ed grimaça et se servit copieusement, marmonnant des trucs qui ressemblaient de près et de loin à _« bâtard ! », « tête de dragueur », « j'suis sur que son sourire cache quelque chose »_. Amusé, le brun se garda de lui signalé que maintenant il mangeait, en lui lançant du même coup une réplique style « _Tiens tu ne trouves plus ça empoisonné maintenant ?! »_, accompagné de son sourire moqueur qui semblait faire enrager le blondinet. Il se réinteressa à son propre petit déjeuner et se tartina un scone d'une légère confiture quand un raclement de gorge le fit à nouveau, lever les yeux.

- « Hum ?

- T'es qui en fait ?

- Il me semble que je t'ai dit mon nom !!

- Ton nom j'm'en fous bâtard ! Dis-moi qui tu es en réalité !! Et aussi POURQUOI je suis là !! » Fit sèchement le plus jeune, engloutissant un pancake au miel presque en trois bouchées, sous le regard impressionné de l'autre.

_-_ « Hé bien….C'est une longue histoire…..je sens que tu vas me dire que tu as tout ton temps donc je continue : C'était il y a 18 ans jour pour jour hier.

- Hein Hier ? Mais c'était mes 18 ans hier ? Ca s'est passé le jour de ma naissance alors ? » L'autre hocha la tête, et Ed perplexe, termina d'engloutir le contenue de son assiette, pour calmer son angoisse légèrement grandissante, entre autre.

- « Deux personnes…un homme et une femme marchaient dans la forêt, c'était l'hivers, il faisait particulièrement froid et la jeune femme était sur le point d'accoucher…. » Il vit le blond reposer presque trop brutalement son verre de jus de fruits pressé et le regarder dans les yeux, un peu pâle. _« Il commence à comprendre_ » songea le vampire, avant de continuer : « Mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle s'effondra dans la neige, incapable de faire un pas de plus, condamné à faire sur les lieux un accouchement TRES mal parti, qui aurait abouti à la mort des deux si….je n'avais pas été là ! Car vois tu je ne suis pas vraiment un humain, je possède de puissants pouvoirs et parmi eux, j'avais celui de vous sauver ta mère et toi. Ton père a accepté de signer un contrat….qu'il n'a pas lu d'ailleurs, signalons le.

- Quel abruti…..pourquoi ça m'étonnes pas ? » Marmonna Ed et se passant la main sur le visage, désespéré par l'attitude de son géniteur.

- « Et donc…..l'accord magique signé et scellé, j'ai rempli ma part et vous aient tout deux sauvé la vie… » Continua le brun en se servant une autre tasse de thé, il s'interrompit le temps d'en prendre une gorgée, puis s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, quand le blond la lui coupa la en marmonnant un truc ressemblant à :

- Bah….Merci. » Fit Ed, reconnaissant malgré tout à l'homme de lui avoir sauvé la vie, soudain une idée désagréable lui vint à l'esprit « Vous êtes un…. » Il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant maintenant la raison de la présence d'êtres magiques dans le château, des richesses, de l'aura de puissance qui émanait du brun. Celui-ci lui lança un regard insondable et fit, achevant la phrase du gamin :

-« Vampire ? Exact !! Comme tu le vois je ne suis pas un monstre comme les humains nous décrivent souvent !

- J'ai jamais dit que vous étiez un….. » S'offusqua le plus jeune, avant que l'homme ne continu sa phrase, laissant le gamin bouder qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit de 'tel'.

- « Ensuite, ton père s'est souvenu qu'il avait signé un contrat et que c'était son tour de remplir ce qu'il avait signé.

- Et il ne savait pas j'imagine ? Pff j'ai trop honte là !! » Fit le blond, se demandant si le cas de son paternel était désespéré ou pouvait encore être rattrapé. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux, comprenant d'un coup pourquoi le silence était tombé dans la pièce, pourquoi il était là !! « MAIS QUEL BATARD !!IL M'A VENDU SANS LIRE LE CONTRAT !!QUEL…… » Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et le vampire fit, perplexe : « Bizarre, j'aurais cru que tu allais m'en vouloir !! » Ed leva les yeux vers lui et fit, avec un sourire crispé : « Ho mais je vous en veux, seulement c'est LUI dit n'a pas lu le contrat !! Et puis vous m'avez sauvé et lui….Grrr » Il fit une pause dans ses malédictions destinées à son père et lança un coup d'œil dans la direction du brun.

- « Hé bâtard ! Je suppose que si tu m'as amené ici, tu ne vas pas me laisse partir !?

- Tu suppose bien !

- Et comment tu vas faire hein ? Faut bien que tu dormes à un moment ou l'autre, ou bien que tu sortes de son château un jour ou l'autre ! Comment tu vas faire pour me surveiller ?

-……Très simple !!

- Ha oui ? J'ai super peur tiens !! Essaie de m'obliger à rester pour voir !!

-….. »

-« ESPECE DE SALE BATARDDDDD » cria Ed, enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre une heure plus tard. _(60 petites minutes pendant lesquelles enguelades et cris pour Ed avaient affronté le rire, l'ironie et les remarques piquantes du brun. Devinez qui a gagné ?)_ « J'ai passé l'âge d'être enfermé dans ma chambres !! Surtout que ce n'est pas ma chambre (enfin visiblement…. maintenant oui) et surtout pour plusieurs jours !! Bâtard !! Tu le regretteras !! »

* * *

Roy marchait dans les allées enneigées de ses jardins, l'eau gelée craquait sous ses pieds, ses bottines s'enfonçant doucement dans la substance blanche glacée. Il se dirigea lentement vers un grand saule pleureur et écarta doucement les branches qui frôlaient le sol pour aller dessous et s'asseoir sur le banc stratégiquement placé là. Il fit fondre la neige qui le recouvrait à l'aide de son pourvoir et s'assit. Puis il attendit, expirant de petits nuages blancs qui se dissipaient dans la fraîcheur de l'air.

-« HE! J'apprécierai que tu n'utilise pas ton feu si près de mon arbre, même si tu maitrise la situation à chaque fois !! » La voix retentit, légèrement agacée, comme si ce qu'elle avait dit avait été répéter un bon millier de fois, mais Roy n'y fit que peu attention, levant les yeux vers les branches supérieures de l'arbre, grosses et noueuses, qui formaient une sorte de « nid » au sommet du végétal. Puis il fixa à nouveau l'horizon qu'il distinguait à travers l''espace réduit qu'il y avait entre chaque fines branches tombantes. « Je te parle Roy ! » fit la voix, un peu exaspérée d'être ainsi ignorée !!

- « Je ne parle pas au vide…ni aux arbres, alors montres toi !» Répliqua le vampire, d'un ton aussi chaleureux que l'air ambiant, agacé lui aussi que l'autre ne se montre pas pour lui parler !! Il n'allait pas le cramer enfin ! Finalement quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc, lui lançant un regard mi amusé mi exaspéré « Et ainsi Seigneur, ça vous va ?

- Hum….J'aime ça quand tu me vouvoie et m'appelle Seigneur !!

- Bah Rêves pas !! Car ça n'arrivait, n'arrive et n'arrivera pas souvent !! Alors profite !! » Roy tourna le regard vers le nouveau venu. C'était un Dryade, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, avec une peau blanche, légèrement efféminé mais qui était incontestablement masculin. Ca faisait un bon nombre d'années qu'il squattait le saule pleureur du jardin de Roy et celui-ci aimait bien venir discuter et quelque fois demander des conseils.

- « Alors !! Comment va le petit ?! Tu ne l'a pas déjà perverti quand même » s'horrifia le Dryade en laissant son imagination (quelque peu perverse, selon Roy) partir à toute vitesse.

- « Bien sûr que non, il est arrivé cette nuit je te rappelle !! On a juste fait connaissance » fit il en prenant un air un peu mécontent sur la fin.

- « Ho ça s'est mal passé ?

- Il est un peu sauvage je dirais !!

- Haha et tu aimes ça hein ?? » Ricana t'il mais cette marque d'hilarité disparut quand apparut une flamme dans la main du vampire qui le foudroya du regard « je rigole Roy, je rigole !! » Il toussota pour reprendre contenance et fit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres « Ce n'est pas en le gardant cloitré dans ton château que tu vas l'apprivoiser !

- Très bonne idée, je vais l'emmener en balade, histoire qu'il se sauve !! Je préfère le garder boucler dans sa chambre quelques jours !! » Marmonna Roy, affligé par les idées de son ami et regrettant d'être sorti par ce froid. Le dryade leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant devant ce bougre de tête de mule qui n'était pas capable de comprendre ce qu'il disait ! « Je veux dire, quand il se sera fait à l'idée de vivre avec toi, tu vas pas le mordre tout de suite de toute façon !!

- Non, pas de force non…. » Soupira Roy, en s'appuyant contre le tronc noueux du bel arbre derrière lui.

A SUIVRE

* * *


	4. Problèmes

_**Disclaimer : Pas à moi**_

_**Paring : Roy Ed**_

_**Personnages : Pas mal….**_

_**Genre : UA, Romance, Fantaisie, Angst et humour.**_

_**Rating : Pour tous, pour le moment !!**_

* * *

Edward ouvrit les yeux, allongé son lit : il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était profondément énervé par la situation. Séquestré dans un château par un vampire qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire de lui….

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté, le bureau-bibliothèque si généreusement offert par son sadique de geôlier. Edward se demandait parfois ce qui le retenait de lui en coller une. Peut être simplement le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la confrontation ? Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil devant la cheminé, dans laquelle le feu était ravivé depuis qu'il avait rajouté une ou deux bûches dans les braises. La lumière des flammes éclairait les tranches colorées des ouvrages de cuir posée sur les étagères des bibliothèques couvrant les murs. Edward se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon, refermant totalement sa robe de chambre. Quelques pas sur le balcon le firent frissonner mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et regarda le paysage. La lumière de la lune, bien ronde, éclairait les jardins recouvert de neige, leurs donnant des éclats bleutés ici et là. Il leva les yeux vers la voute céleste, se demandant pourquoi tout ça lui était- tombé dessus….pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Quelque part il devrait reconnaissant à ce bâtard puisqu'il était vivant mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait plus voir sa famille. C'était injuste, mais c'était visiblement une loi magique : Contrat signé par un humain (de son plein gré, sans être forcé ni manipulé) égal contrat irrévocable, surtout si l'être magique avait remplis sa part….

Mais pourquoi le vampire l'avait il voulu, lui ? Il n'aurait pas pu prendre l'âme de son abruti de paternel qui signait un contrat magique sans le lire ? Hum…Après réflexion, c'était peut être pas la meilleur chose à demander en échange, en effet….Surtout que ce vampire avait fait une énorme concession en permettant à ses parents de le garder pendant 18 ans alors qu'il aurait eu le droit, qu'il aurait pu le prendre immédiatement.

Sa famille…..

….Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude….

Il entendit les hurlements des loups au loin mais ne broncha pas, il était hors d'atteinte de toute façon. Par contre il commençait à avoir froid, et se dirigea vers le fauteuil, refermant la porte du balcon derrière lui. Il s'enveloppa dans la fine couverture et fixa les flammes rouge, oranges et jaunes qui dessinaient des ombres sur les murs. Il se replongea dans ses pensées : Sa famille lui manquait tellement, il s'empêcha de pleurer. Après tout eux aussi devaient être inquiets. Il prit sa décision : Il fallait qu'il s'échappe et les retrouve !! Il fallait qu'il les revoie !!

Il s'endormit, roulé en boule dans son fauteuil. Sa respiration était paisible, lente, ses traits adoucis par le sommeil bien qu'aucun sourire n'ourle ses lèvres…Il ne vit pas la grande silhouette qui se posait sur le balcon, et grâce à ses pouvoirs, entre à l'intérieur. L'homme aux mèches aussi sombres que la nuit se pencha sur l'être endormi. Il sourit, attendri par le visage adorable du blond, un vrai petit ange. Tendant une main pâle mais chaude il la posa sur le joue et la caressa. Il trouvait la compagnie de ce garçon étrange pour le moment. Les rares fois où ils avaient parlé, cela avait tourné en disputes où le ton était essentiellement monté dans le camp du blond. Lui…était plutôt amusé par l'attitude et le caractère de son invité permanent. Ce qu'il craignait le plus en revanche, c'était que le garçon ne découvre un jour que sa famille l'avait oublié. Nul doute qu'il le prendrait mal. Bien que….c'était le contrat, il y avait des choses dans ces fichus trucs magiques qu'on ne pouvait changer, même lors de leur création. Il prit doucement le garçon dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre, le recouchant dans son lit et le bordant. Avant de partir il regarda le visage endormi d'Edward caressa de ses doigts a chevelure d'or qui serpentait sur l'oreiller.

- « Dors bien ….Edward ! »

Le garçon marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et se roula en boule sous la couverture. Avec un dernier petit soupir, le brun se releva du bord du matelas où il s'était assis et quitta la pièce, refermant à clé la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Dans son bureau le vampire poussa un soupir bien audible et reposa la plume dans son encrier. Depuis 3 mois l'ambiance avait été plutôt mauvaise au manoir. D'abord parce qu'Edward avait appris assez vide (et trop tôt) que sa famille l'avait oublié. Roy, qui s'attendait à une explosion de colère et une attaque physique et verbale, se trouva fort surpris de voir le plus jeune se murer dans un silence obstiné et un refus de s'alimenter, ne buvant qu'un petit peu. Cette dépression était allée en empirant de plus en plus, altérant longs silences et crises de larmes. Et un jour, c'était une sensation désagréable au niveau du cœur qui l'avait prévenu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond avait tenté de se tuer en se tranchant les veines mais heureusement leur lien créé par le contrat magique l'avait maintenu en vie. A son réveil Edward avait reçu une claque monumentale de la part du vampire et un regard sombre de colère. Puis sans un mot il était parti après lui avoir expliqué qu'il ne pourrait mourir que si leur lien se brisait et que lui n'en avait pas le pouvoir, puisqu'il n'était qu'un…..simple mortel.

Après quoi Edward l'avait évité se cachant tant bien que mal sous la couverture. Roy avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel devant de tels enfantillages et était ressorti de la chambre, retournant à son bureau et continuant à écrire. Bref jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi faire. Et ça l'agaçait profondément….vraiment !! Il se releva brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le jardin, toujours enneigé mais beaucoup plus sombre puisqu'il faisait nuit noire, il ne se préoccupa pas non plus que flocons qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux ou vêtements et s'engouffra sous le saule pleureur.

-« MAES ! »

Un couinement se fit entendre et le dryade sortit la tête de son tronc, pas rassuré devant l'aura brûlante qui émanait de son ami.

- « Refroidis toi un peu…..Je n'ai pas envie que tu mettes le feu à l'arbre !!

- Humpf ! J'ai à te parler, poses toi quelque part et ouvre tes oreilles !! » L'ordre fut exécuté sans aucune hésitation et l'être de l'arbre fit semblant de remonter des lunettes invisible, le regarde étrangement brillant.

- « Alors…Il se passe quoi avec le petit ? »

Non aucun livre ne partit d'une des fenêtres pour heurter Maes en pleine figure mais par contre Roy lui se mordit la lèvre.

- « Il a mal pris le fait que sa famille l'ait oublié.

- Compréhensible…mets toi à sa place HIIIIII» ce cri aigu fut provoqué par une nuée de flammèches qui le frôlèrent de très très très près. « Pas le feu, pas le feu ! » Il se couvrit peureusement, en exagération bien sûr, la tête de ses bras, faisant semblant d'avoir la tremblote. « Aie pitié du pauvre petit Dryade qui n'a pas encore eu temps d'avoir des enfants….et…

- Fermes là !

- D'accord Flamme Fatal ! » Fit l'être de la nature en mimant un garde-à-vous, exaspérant un peu plus le vampire que celui-ci ne l'était déjà. Roy prit une grande inspiration et répliqua, d'une voix mesurée et calme :

- « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te signale que je sais ce qu'il ressent, j'ai vécu ça moi aussi, à la différence que moi, je suis devenu un démon vampire et je ne pouvais plus même les voir, de toute façon ça me faisait trop mal. Lui il devrait se réjouir, il est toujours humain et va le rester, si ce n'est qu'il aura des pouvoirs et qu'il sera immortel….. » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, il repensait à ce qu'il lui était arrivé à lui, au contrat immédiatement signé par son père qui s'était débarrassé de lui, regrettant même que le vampire lui ait laissé son fils quelques années. Abandonné, voilà ce qu'il avait été…..mais lui serait bien plus bon que celui qui l'avait emmené LUI.

- « Enfin qu'il durera aussi longtemps que toi….. » corrigea Maes, le tirant de ses pensées souvenirs.

- « Tu veux que je te morde ou quoi ? » Gronda le plus jeune des deux en montrant ses deux dents pointues. Il avait eu la désagréable impression d'être traité de vieux, et il était légèrement parano sur ce sujet et très susceptible, sans doute autant que Edo quand il était traité de petit.

-« HAAAAAA Non j'ai besoin de tout mon pauvre sang pour survivre à ce froid, s'pèce de sans cœur ! » s'écria son ami en se levant d'un bond, et levant ses poings fermés, comme près à se battre.

-« Arrêtes tes bêtises, j'aimerai juste un avis sur ce que je dois faire ! » marmonna Roy qui se sentait fatigué, mais alors fatigué…..mais l'autre revint à la charge avec son idée.

- « Emmènes le prendre l'air….ca li fera du bien » proposa t'il en se rasseyant. Un regard sombre se posa mollement sur lui.

-« Hein ? » fut la réponse très ….hum….élaborée du vampire qui cligna des yeux, pensant avoir mal entendu.

- « Hé Bien oui ça lui fera du bien……c'est ce qui te détendait toi quand c'était toi qui était à sa place. » fit Maes, l'air ravi et très fier de son idée géniale selon lui.

- « Hum...Pourquoi pas ? Mais caractériel comme il est, je vais devoir le traîner…. » Fit pensivement l'autre brun, d'un air plutôt sombre.

-« Ca se passe si mal que ça ? » questionna le dryade, lançant un regard inquisiteur vers son ami.

-« Il a essayé de se tuer Maes ! Il s'est tranché les veines des poignets ! » S'écria soudain Roy, perdant l'immense contrôle de ses nerfs. Mais l'autre haussa simplement les épaules.

- « Bah avec le lien il peut toujours essayer…..il va se fatiguer pour rien ! Occupes toi bien de lui hein ? Bon moi je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais et il commence à faire vraiment froid donc je vais dormir ! Au Revoir Roy-chan » Il plongea dans son saule, évitant une nouvelle boule de feu qui frôla méchamment les branches du saule « Hé fais gaffe à mon arbre, sauvage ! »

* * *

Le vampire ricana et se leva, retournant à l'intérieur du château, se faisant il croisa Fuery sur son chemin, c'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux et yeux noirs. C'était un jeune loup-garou que Roy avait recueilli dans la forêt, un lendemain de pleine lune, 3 ans plus tôt. Le jeune homme venait d'être mordu et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Roy l'avait sauvé et depuis le lupin l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, même si il passait une semaine par mois, celle de la pleine lune, dans la forêt.

- « Ho Kain ? » fit il s'arrêtant soudainement. L'être au sang de loup se retourna vers lui, interrogateur.

- « Oui Roy-Sama ?

- Ta période de pleine lune s'est elle bien déroulée ?

- Oui, je vous remercie.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Oui ?

- Demain matin, j'aimerais que tu porte un petit déjeuner, préparé par Breda, tu sais le satyre, chez mon invité. Pourras-tu ? » Demanda le vampire sans perdre un instant, fatigué et sentant pointé un méchant mal de crâne.

- « Ha oui, le petit qui est lié à vous ? » Interrogea le loup garou avant d'hocher la tête suite à la confirmation de Roy « Bien sûr, je le ferrais ! »

* * *

A SUIVRE

* * *


	5. Crise et Réfléxions

_**Chapitre 4 : Crise et Réfléxions**_

- « Je n'ai pas faim ! » Cria le jeune homme, bien décidé à ne pas s'alimenter, bien décidé à s'entêter sans penser aux conséquences. Le pauvre loup garou ressortit rapidement de la chambre, évitant le plateau qui s'écrasa au mur. La porte se referma dans un claquement brutal et le louloup baissa les oreilles. L'attitude du garçon était décevante, il prenait TRES mal la situation et n'y mettait pas du tout du sien. Il secoua la tête pour virer le bol de soupe qui lui avait atterrit sur la tête. Il était bon pour un bain et un shampooing.

- « Il refuse toujours de manger ? » demanda Roy en arrivant alors dans une envolée de cape.

- « Comment vous avez deviné ? » fit innocemment le gentil garçon, secouant à nouveau la tête pour faire partir la soupe plus tiède que chaude qui gouttait de ses mèches noires.

- « Parce que tu dégouline ! Allez ! Je m'en occupe ! Je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte. » Fit le vampire avec une assurance désarmante. Kain hocha la tête et tenta de se mettre à nettoyer le couloir sali par projection de plateau repas. Roy de son côté se rendit aux cuisines préparer un nouveau plateau. Il se téléporta ensuite dans la chambre du garçon, faisant pousser un cri aigu à l'occupant.

- « Nan mais ca va pas ? Et si je me changeais hein ?

- J'aurais eu un beau spectacle je pense ! » Répliqua effrontément le brun en posant le plateau sur la table de nuit et verrouillant ensuite la porte de la chambre. Edward vira à l'écarlate, le traitant de tous les noms, de 'voyeur', en passant par 'obsédé' et finissant par 'pervers'. Roy ricana et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil qu'il avait ramené près du lit.

- « Manges !

- Nan…

- Je ne suis pas aussi patient et gentil que Kain tu sais ? » Ironisa l'homme, posant un coude sur l'un des bras du fauteuil, la main appuyée contre un côté du visage, les yeux noirs posés sur son invité, qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise devant ce regard sombre et inquisiteur.

- « Foutez-moi la paix ! » cracha le blond, à bout après un très court instant.

- « Ca ne sert à rien de te laisser mourir de faim tu sais ? Notre lien t'empêche de mourir ! Tu vas souffrir mais ne pas mourir !

- M'en fous ! » Roy soupira et se leva, se rapprochant du lit et levant une main, déclenchant un de ses sorts magiques : des liens sortirent de nulle part pour clouer Edward sur le lit. Puis, ignorant les injures et protestations diverses, Roy le mit confortablement en position assise.

- « Tu refuses de manger ?

- Parfaitement ! » Le vampire soupira et s'assit au bord du lit, prenant une des deux cuillères à soupe du plateau, il la remplit et lança :

- « Sur ? Elle est très bonne !

- M'en tape ! » Râla encore le gamin. Il tira la langue au brun qui haussa un sourcil.

- « Quel dommage….Je vais être obligé de te forcer. Remarques, pour moi ce ne sera pas désagréable… » fit tragiquement le vampire en lançant un regard amusé à son petit invité qui devint pâle puis écarlate en comprenant ce qu'il entendait par là.

- « Nan mais ca va pas ? PERVERS ! » L'homme en profita pour lui enfoncer la cuillère pleine de soupe dans la bouche puis lui plaquer ensuite la main sur les lèvres.

-« MPFFFHH !!

- Avales ! » Ordonna Roy, sans une once de pitié pour le petit martyrisé. « Je doute que tu apprécie d'être nourri par bouche-à-bouche, je me trompe ? Non ? Parfait alors tu manges et tu ne discutes pas ! » Ed avala, foudroyant méchamment son sale bâtard de geôlier du regard. Celui-ci lui tapota la tête, en souriant. Et lui tendit une nouvelle cuillère. Préférant ça au bouche-à-bouche par un pervers, Ed obtempéra. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix en plus. Avec un sale pervers comme lui à ses côtés.

Edward fut bien obligé de manger, foudroyant haineusement son 'tortionnaire' du regard. Celui-ci, ignorant ce flot bouillant de colère et de rancune, lui tendit un bout de pain tartiné qu'Ed prit en s'appliquant à claquer des dents tout près des doigts du vampire.

- « Fais gaffe pervers ou je te mords ! » L'autre haussa un sourcil moqueur et se pencha vers le plus jeune, lui soufflant doucement à l'oreille.

- « Ce serait plutôt à _moi_ de dire cela, qu'en penses tu Edo ? » Le blond déglutit en sentant les lèvres contre le lobe de son oreille, le souffle chaud dans son cou. Il tenta de s'éloigner mais déjà c'était terminé et Roy s'était redressé sans ajouter un seul mot.

- « Fiches moi la paix, pervers » cracha le plus jeune, en ayant vraiment assez, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Et puis tout d'un coup, il en eu assez. Il sentit la rage et la frustration, ajouté à la douleur le submerger. Et, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il vida son sac, se déchaînant contre le plus vieux :

_- «__Vous êtes un salaud, un pervers, un égoïste ! Vous pensez parfois à un autre que vous ? Non ? En réalité vous vous en foutez de ce que je ressens. Vous voulez juste un jouet hein ? C'est ça ? Une petite réserve de sang personnelle. Ça vous évitera de vous bouger pour aller à la chasse. Je vous déteste, vous et ce que vous êtes ! Je n'ai jamais demandé votre aide, je n'ai jamais voulu être l'enjeu d'un contrat ! Mais ça vous vous en foutez hein ? Sale type ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! JE NE REVERRAIS JAMAIS MA FAMILLE !!A cause de vous, et de vous seul!! Mais là aussi vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ni savoir ce que je ressens! Vous n'en avez pas, alors vous n'avez sûrement jamais été aimé dans votre vie, qui vous aimerez d' ailleurs? Je vous hais ! FOUTEZ MOI le paix ! Vous ne pensez pas que vous m'avez fait assez de mal comme ça ?__» _

Il reprit son souffle, haletant, sa gorge sèche protestant de cette crise qui venait de se finir. A sa grande rage, le vampire n'était absolument pas ébranlé par ce discours, il le fixait dans les yeux, sans parler. La noirceur de ces pupilles fit frissonner involontairement le jeune homme qui déglutit malgré lui. Peut-être était il allé trop loin. Mais le brun se contenta de dire, d'une voix égale à d'habitude :

- « Ca y est ? Tu as fini ? » L'adolescent s'étrangla d'indignation. _Il s'en foutait ? Il n'en avait rien à battre de tout ça ? Peut-être était ce parce qu'il avait dit des choses fausses, peut-être était il en colère sans le montrer ?_ Le vampire rangea tranquillement le plateau, sans lui accorder ne serait ce qu'un regard. Et il le détacha. Il avait visiblement l'intention de partir.

- « Déteste-moi si tu veux, mais sache que tu es chez moi. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser les grands moyens pour que tu deviennes raisonnable. J'ai déjà été généreux de te laisser 18 ans à ta famille, j'avais le droit de te prendre immédiatement après ta naissance. Ne me fais pas regretter cela.

- M'en fout de ce que vous auriez pu faire ! Vous ne l'avez pas fait finalement ! » Grogna le garçon, furieux qu'il lui rappelle ça.

- « Je trouve que tu fais preuve de peu de gratitude….

- « Pardon ? Z'avez du culot vous ! » Cracha le blondinet, outré de cette dernière phrase mais le vampire continua, ignorant la remarque.

- « Il y a des êtes magiques bien moins gentils que moi » informa aimablement le brun, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Des cruels qui se repaisse de la souffrance des gens, de vrais pervers qui auraient déjà abusé de toi, depuis ton plus jeune âge, car eux t'aurais pris tout de suite, des êtres magiques qui croient en la supériorité de la magie et qui t'auraient traité en esclave. Alors oui, tu pourrais, sans me sauter au cou, au moins faire preuve d'un peu de gratitude. Et au fait, sache que le soir où tu es né, je n'étais pas le seul vampire dans les bois, il y en avait d'autres, du type que j'ai évoqué. Ton père a eu de la chance de tomber sur moi. Réfléchis-y ! Moi j'aurais aimé qu'**il** fasse **ça** pour moi» Et il sortit après avoir lancé cette phrase « Ho au fait, Kain t'apportera des vêtements neufs demain, tu pourras sortir dans le jardin. » La porte se referma, le bruit de la clé dans la serrure raisonna puis le silence retomba.

Le petit blond était à nouveau seul dans sa chambre, le seul bruit audible étant le feu dans la cheminée. Sa colère retomba peu-à-peu, n'ayant pour le moment plus de cible. Il se redressa en position assise et décida, pour commencer, qu'il allait finir le plateau, puisqu'il l'avait commencé. Ses pensées carburaient à cent à l'heure. Il n'avait pas pensé crier sr l'homme ainsi, et la réaction de celui-ci l'étonnait encore plus.

Il ne lui avait rien demandé, zut à la fin. Et puis son abruti de paternel qui signait ans lire en plus. Histoire d'être le plus crétin dès deux. Mais ça n'excusait pas qu'il l'est effacé de la mémoire de sa famille. _De quel droit d'abord ? Pourquoi ? Pour le faire souffrir encore plus ? Pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse aller nulle part s'il fuyait ?_

Il ne savait pas. Peut-être était ce….non pas possible que ce bâtard soit si _généreux, _songea t'il ironiquement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça pour que sa famille ne souffre pas de son absence non ?

Soudain quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, des paroles prononcées par Roy.

_« Moi j'aurais aimé qu'**il** fasse **ça** pour moi »_

Hum….qu'est que ça voulait dire ? C'était qui ce « _il _» et c'était quoi ce « _ça_ » ? Il ne savait pas. Ce « _il _», était ce son père ? Son maître ? Autre chose ? Lui aussi s'était fait volé/capturé par un vampire ? Ou autre chose ? Et ce _« ça »_ ? Etait ce l'effacement de mémoire ? Le fait d'être laissé à sa famille plusieurs années ?

_Mais non c'était ridicule….surement pas. _

Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, remplissant le bassin avec de l'eau et de la mousse. Une fois plongé jusqu'au cou dans l'eau chaude, il se remit à la réflexion.

Il avait soulevé un pont intéressant là : ces créatures qu'il avait rencontré depuis qu'il était là, outre le satyre qui devait l'être de naissance, avaient ils été changés de force ? Étaient-ils l'enjeu d'un contrat ? Roy avait il vécu la même chose que lui ? Mais non ! Il avait dit lui-même que c'était rare des « actes de générosité » ce qui aurait signifié que si Roy était dans le même cas que lui, lui aurait été pris immédiatement, pas de délai. Ed se frappa le front, qu'est qu'il avait à cogiter comme ça ? _Il s'en foutait de ce bâtard bourré d'égo. Parfaitement ! Il n'en avait rien à cirer de lui. C'était un pervers point ! _

Sortant de l'eau au bout d'une heure, emmitouflé dans une chaude robe de chambre il alla dans la pièce voisine : le bureau-bibliothèque. Se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil devant le feu, il observa ce dernier, plongé dans ses pensées. Il bailla et arrêta de réfléchir : ses pensées tournaient en ronds. Cela n'avançait à rien et il était crevé. Il aurait tout le loisir d'y penser demain, à tête reposé.

* * *

Roy de son côté faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre. Il stoppa et se versa un verre de whisky….qu'il but d'une traite avant de reposer presque trop brutalement le verre. Il n'était pas en train de penser à ce qu'avait dit le gamin. Non…pas du tout. Il s'en foutait.

_« Maître, pourquoi je n'ai pas de famille ?_

_Parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu de toi Roy._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu n'étais pas désiré, ils ne t'aimaient pas. Ils t'auraient laissé mourir sans remords !_

_Mais…_

_C'est eux qui ont proposé le prix Roy, et ce prix c'était toi ! »_

Comment pouvait-il connaître ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu ? Il avait des amis bien sûr, outre Kain et Maes….mais l'amour d'une famille il ne savait pas, la sienne n'avait pas voulu de lui. Ils avaient eux même proposé le bébé qu'il était comme paiement au vampire qu'était son maître.

_Son maître….son mentor….son professeur_

Il lui avait tout appris. Sans lui sois il serait mort, soit il aurait eu la plus misérable des vies. Grâce à lui, il avait développé ses capacités intellectuelles, sa force et ses pouvoirs qui étaient apparus grâce au lien et à 24 ans il avait accepté de devenir ce qu'il était maintenant. Et maintenant il faisait comme LUI. Il avait emporté un enfant comme prix. Il avait pourtant eu pitié, et avait eu la faiblesse de le laissé 18 ans à sa famille. Car Edward avait la chance d'être un enfant désiré, pas indésirable comme lui.

_Si j'avais su les problèmes que ça me poserait, je l'aurais emmené tout de suite ! Comment je pourrais savoir ce qu'il ressent ? Hein ? Il a une idée de ce que moi je ressentais en espionnant ma famille de loin, en les voyant serrer leurs autres enfants dans leurs bras, les voyant rires. Aucuns remords de m'avoir laissé, pas de tristesse. J'étais rayé de leur mémoire alors que, contrairement aux parents d'Ed ils auraient pu se souvenir de moi._

Il reprit le verre, le regarda puis serra le poing, le faisant se fissurer, avant de le jeter contre le mur, le faisant éclater en morceaux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se téléporta dehors, dans une forêt loin du château. Là dans le froid il marcha pendant une heure ou deux, les yeux levés vers la voute céleste, admirant l'éclat des étoiles.

- « Salut Roy » Il se retourna et vit un être, mi-homme, mi-cheval, créature appelée centaure, à la robe claire et aux cheveux blonds. Ses yeux bleus semblaient étrangement fluorescents dans l'obscurité.

- « Salut Jean….

- On voit bien Venus ce soir….non ?

- Ha ? Moi je trouve qu'on voit mieux l'étoile polaire, elle brille beaucoup ses derniers temps.

- Normal...on est en hivers »

Le centaure s'approcha, évitant les arbres et les racines pour arriver à la hauteur de Roy.

- « Problème avec ton invité ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Une Etoile filante à traversé la constellation des poissons, la scindant en deux. J'y ait vu un signe et quand je t'ai aperçu, j'ai su qu'il te désignait.

-…… » Roy préféra ne pas répondre et la discussion dévia un peu vers d'autres sujet. L'homme, dont le malaise était retombé, se tourna vers son ami.

- « Au fait, avant que je rentre. As-tu des nouvelles de Nayha ? » Au doux nom de la Naïades, le centaure secoua la tête et répondit, d'une voix égale :

- « Prochaine pleine lune, au _cap du lagoon_.

- Le lac ? » Ce lac était séparé de la mer par une haute falaise et une colline recouverte d'arbre. Son eau était pure et fraîche, là vivait les enfants des sirènes et des ondins. Comment passait il du lac à la mer et inversement ? Personne ne savait appart ceux qui vivait dans l'eau. En son centre une étroite bande terre couverte de fleurs entourait le haut d'un tunnel vertical qui plongeait bas, jusqu'à une salle secrète.

- « Oui….Pourquoi n'y emmènerait tu pas ton protégé, ça lui plairait surement une plongée ?

- J'vais surtout le traumatisé...

- Rho mais non !» Le centaure posa une main sur l'épaule du brun. Il lui dit d'une voix douce.

« Rentres ! T'es crevé » Le vampire hocha alors la tête s'éloignant pour s'élever ensuite dans les airs et se téléporter devant son château. Il se posa, entrant ensuite par la grande porte et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il était 3H00 du matin. Il enleva ses vêtements et se laissa tomber sur son lit, sombrant presque immédiatement dans le sommeil.

* * *

**_A suivre_**


	6. Souvenir

_**Pour tout le blabla c'est pareil, FMA n'est pas à moi je ne fais qu'écrire une fanfic pour le plaisir et tout ça....Désolée, ce chapitre est court mais est là pour montrer comment Roy et Maes se sont rencontrés. **_

_

* * *

  
**Chapitre Six: Souvenir**_

_

* * *

_

Roy marchait en ruminant dans la forêt, regardant la neige qui commençait à fondre, annonçant l'arrivée du printemps, de même que les bourgeons au bout des branches. Les oiseaux fendaient le ciel, revenant après leur longue migration vers les pays du soleil. L'homme aux mèches noires resta de marbres, insensible à la fin de l'hiver que beaucoup voyait comme un profond soulagement après des mois de froideur, d'attaques de loup, d'épidémies ou de famines. Le soleil commençait juste à se lever, éclairant le ciel de couleurs vives et chaudes, laissant place à une sphère rougeâtre qui montait petit à petit à l'horizon.  
Roy ferma les yeux, s'appuyant à un grand chêne, il se souvenait de comment il avait rencontré Maes, à cette époque il était encore un enfant et fuguait souvent du château de son maître, et celui ci ne le poursuivait jamais car le jeune garçon, épuisé ou malheureux, finissait toujours par revenir.

* * *

_L'enfant courrait dans la forêt ignorant les bruits qui aurait du l'inquiéter, glissant sur les flaques de bout ou trébuchant sur les racines qui sortaient de terre. Après un énième chute, il se redressa, frottant de son poing ses larmes naissantes. Etait-il perdu? Non. Il revenait d'une de ses fugues, et il était allé voir sa famille, puis maintenant c'était l'amer retour, la douloureuse déception face à la réalité des choses. Il renifla, ne sachant que faire d'autres que rentrer chez son maître, encore une fois, et ainsi lui donner à nouveau raison, comme d'habitude...._

_- «Hé! Pourquoi tu pleures?»  
Le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux noirs et se tourna brusquement vers la source de ce bruit. Un autre enfant ,à peu près de son âge le regardait depuis la branche d'un arbre. Il était un peu bizarre. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Roy se souvint des livres de son maître, cet être était un Dryade. Un être qui vivait dans les arbres, pacifique et généreux. Bref il ne risquait rien.  
- «Je pleures pas» répliqua t'il d'une façon très mature, se frottant le nez du dos de la main. «J'ai une poussière dans l'œil!»  
Le dryade haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien, sautant de la branche pour atterrir sur le sol. Ses yeux vert doré et ses cheveux noirs le faisait vraiment ressembler à un humain mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était en réalité un être de la nature.  
- « C'est rare qu'une poussière dans l'œil fasse pleurer des deux» Analysa l'être magique et s'accroupissant à la hauteur de Roy qui se frotta à nouveau les yeux.  
- «Hé! T'es le disciple du Vampire de la forêt! Le type bizarre qui vit dans la château à l'ouest?  
- Oui! Qu'est que ça fait?» cracha agressivement Roy, se levant du même coup, décidé à fuir, et tant pis s'il risquait de donner l'alerte, il courait aussi vite qu'il pourrait pour arriver au village, même si il savait pas où il était.  
- «Rien....Tu devrais rentrer» répondit le Dryade en haussant les épaules, l'air indifférent, c'est pas un endroit pour les enfants!» ricana t'il, faisant semblant de remonter des lunettes (invisibles) sur son nez.  
- «Hé t'en es un aussi!» répliqua, piqué et vexé, le plus faible des deux, c'est à dire l'humain, c'était à dire Roy.  
- «Ouais, mais moi je peux se réfugier dans les arbres, et avec tes petites mains, tu pourrais juste y grimper et encore....c'ta voir.» sourit l'autre, attrapant une des mains du petit brun pour les regarder attentivement comme si cela était un passionnant sujet d'étude. «Donc tu veux t'enfuir? T'es bête ou quoi? Tu veux retourner chez les humains? Et mener une vie toute bête? T'es pas un malin toi!» Il se releva e écarta théâtralement les bras, sourire aux lèvres, désignant la forêt verte et feuillue. _

_En cette soirée d'été, l'odeur des plantes, des fleurs et des fruits sauvages emplissaient l'air comme le ciel s'emplissait d'étoiles, laissant voir peu à peu les constellations, sources d'histoires merveilleuses. Mais Roy, encore à ce moment imperméable à toute possibilité d'appréciation de son environnement cracha:  
- «En quoi c'est si merveilleux de vivre ici hein? Tu qualifiais mon maître de type bizarre....__  
- Ce qui ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais. J'ai juste dis qu'il était bizarre!» corrigea le petit dryade en secouant le doit devant le nez de Roy. Celui-ci gonfla les joues, agacé par les manières de l'autre brun.  
- «J'ai pas envie de rentrer! Je veux retourner chez moi!» Se borna t'il. Il chercha des yeux un chemin mais il faisait de plus en plus sombre et il savait que la seule route qu'il pouvait faire était l'inverse de celle-ci, c'est-à-dire celle pour revenir au château.  
- «Et qu'est ce qui t'attends «chez toi»?» s'intéressa le dryade en haussant les sourcils, laissant le plus faible sans voix. Roy serra les dents, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et se releva.  
- «Je sais pas mais....  
Tu n'as plus ta place là-bas» Coupa l'être magique croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, un air trop mature pour son âge sur le visage. Il saisit alors le poignet de Roy et l'entraîna dans une direction précise. «Et si tu veux savoir l'intérêt de vivre dans «ce monde», je vais me faire un plaisir de te le montrer!» _

_Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière au centre de laquelle un étang à l'eau claire se trouvait. Des nymphéa fleuries ouvraient les pétales roses ou blanc à la lumière de la lune. Et là.....Roy crut d'abord que c'était des lucioles mais rapidement il s'aperçut qu'en fait il s'agissait de petites fées, pas plus grosse que la majeur pour les plus petites et que la main pour les plus grandes. On aurait dit de petites poupées vivantes. Leurs ailes de libellules semblaient être faites d'argent à la lumière nocturne.  
- «Tu vois? Elle ne viennent que la nuit! Et seuls ceux digne du monde magique peuvent les voir! Donc toi tu en fais partie, tu n'as plus ta place là bas! Mais cela n'en vaut-il pas la peine?»  
Roy regarda les petits êtres qui jouaient au dessus de l'eau, se perchant sur les nénuphars, se regardant dans l'eau. C'était....magnifique comme spectacle. _

_- «Tu vois tout ici à sa place: les fées la nuit, les sirènes et naïades ont les lacs et la mers jour et nuit, les loups-garous sont censés respecter les limites de leurs terres, c'est à dire la falaise en période de pleine lune. M'enfin bon ils sont pas raisonnables. Les autres êtres, elfes, amazones, centaures vivent ici, dans cette immense foret. Personne ici n'est en conflit, on est dans la zone de lumière.  
- «Je ne comprend pas très bien ce que tu veux dire....  
- Ton maître t'expliquera....un jour»_

_Il y eut un court silence et alors Roy se tourna vers le Dryade et demanda, d'un ton un peu plus assuré.  
- «C'est quoi ton prénom?  
- Moi? Maes....et toi?  
Roy.....Roy Mustang»  
Un nouveau silence troublé seulement par les petits bruits de flûtes ou de grelots provenant de l'étang suivit ces présentations. Roy soupira, ne sachant que faire. Maes avait raison quelque part, même s'il rentrait, ses parents ne le renverrait-il pas? Et ce monde si magique, si merveilleux, pourrait il ne plus assister à de pareilles scènes?  
Il releva la tête, lentement et soudainement plus déterminé, et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait laissé le choix.  
- «Maes?  
- Oui?  
- Tu peux me ramener au château?  
- O....Oui bien sûr!»_

_Roy avait ce jour là prit une décision concernant sa vie.....qui désormais était ici, dans ce monde où le merveilleux existait dans le réel._

* * *

**_A SUIVRE_**

* * *


	7. DharShii, Fafnir et compagnie

**_Pour tout le blabla habituel, c'est toujours la même chose: reportez vous aux précédents chapitres._**

* * *

- «Et donc...il accepte?» Demanda Maes en croquant une pomme tandis que Roy lisait le parchemin que lui avait apporté un faucon couleur écorce aux plumes des ailes argentées. Des lettres tracés à l'encre rouge dans un langage ancien, que seul son camp semblait connaître, formaient de longues phrases alambiqués. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme aux mèches sombres.

- «_Il_ aime bien utiliser un style pompeux...

- Hein?

- Non rien!» Il eut un petit rire et roula le parchemin, le cachant à l'intérieur de sa veste avec un soupir. Il observa ensuite le jardin en pleine métamorphose: la neige avait fondue, laissant voir les jeune pousses des fleurs qui sortaient du sol à nouveau meuble. Les branches étaient couvertes de bourgeons ou de feuilles. Des chants d'oiseaux retentissaient dans la foret aux abords du domaine, et sous peu les fées réapparaitraient, illuminant les bois les plus sombres de leur lumière. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda le ciel et laissa échapper, un petit sourire bien à lui aux lèvres: «J'espère qu'_il_ va bien choisir ou Edward va être traumatisé!

- Tu sais...Le cheval aurait été plus simple!» signala Maes qui, bien qu'il trouvait ça drôle lui aussi, plaignait le gamin.

- «Je ne tiens pas à voyager deux semaines, avec ce moyen là on en aura pour deux ou trois jours au pire. J'ai résumé le caractère d'Edo et _il_ va lui en choisir un avec qui il s'entendra bien!!

- Tu es très sadique en fait!» Et le sourire qu'il eut en réponse ne fit que confirmer ses dires. Roy allait se marrer aucune doute là dessus.

* * *

Edward s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque, assis devant un grand livre aux illustrations magnifiques. Il bailla et tourna rageusement la page. Ce bâtard de beau brun avait le culot de l'ignorer. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Très bien...Si ce cassa nova des forêts voulait l'ignorer, il allait perdre à ce jeu là!

- «Heu Edward?» Il tourna la tête vers Kain, le loup-garou qui le regardait depuis la porte, ses oreilles velues s'agitant nerveusement, tout comme sa queue aussi sombre que ses mèches. Le lycanthrope s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura que le seigneur Mustang l'attendait pour le repas et qu'il avait d'importantes choses à lui dire. Edward marmonna quelque choses d'indistinct et sortit, claquant la porte de la bibliothèque derrière lui. Kain, qui avait sursauté, n'osa pas lui faire remarqué qu'il n'avait pas rangé ses livres. Il avait l'air de mauvais poil le gamin...

Le blond descendit les escaliers les mains dans les poches, se demandant pourquoi ce type voulait à nouveau manger avec lui, après l'avoir ignoré une semaine. Il entra dans la salle à manger, agréablement accueilli par les douces odeurs des plats.

_Tiens ça a l'air plus raffiné qu'à l'ordinaire....comme le premier que j'ai fait dans cette pièce, il essaie de m'amadouer ou quoi?_

Roy semblait plongé dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne par la fenêtre fermé. Edward, y jetant un œil, voyait parfois passer d'étrange sphères lumineuses. _Des Fées? De grosses lucioles? Ou simplement un tour de magie?_

- «Hé Bâtard! J'suis là, alors arrêtes de faire comme si je n'existais pas!!

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, c'est toi qui te fait des idées....mon petit.» répliqua Roy avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air satisfait de quelque chose.

- «Enfoiré!!» cracha le bond entre ses dents, ressentant toujours de l'hostilité envers ce type qui était vraiment de mauvaise foi en plus d'être un vrai bâtard. _J'suis pas petit d'abord!_

_Quel langage, p_ensa Roy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, _il faudra remédier à ça quand on rentrera._

Edward s'assit en face du brun et se mit à se servir copieusement en tout, émerveille devant certains plats qu'il n'avait jamais goûté. Roy mangea tranquillement de son côté, amusé par la gloutonnerie du plus jeune. Il se décida à lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- «Demain on part!!»

Il nota avec amusement l'immobilité soudaine de son invité permanent. Ses eux d'or s'étaient légèrement écarquillés et il répondit.

- «_**On**_?

- Oui tu viens avec moi, mon petit!!» Le sourire de Roy s'élargit comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait suivre: et il ne se trompait pas. Edward vira à l'écarlate et hurla «QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MEME LES LUTINS LE TRAITE DE NABOT?»

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et il reprit son souffle, toujours vexé. L'odeur alléchante d'un pâté en croute lui fit vite oublier sa rancœur et il s'y attaqua. Roy laissa passer quelques instant de calme avant de reprendre «Tu viens avec moi, que tu le veuille ou non! J'ai la grande réunion annuelle du camps de la lumière dans trois jours à partir de demain et le voyage va durer un jours et demi. Nous n'avons donc pas de temps à perdre. Après le repas, tu te ferra un petit bagage!»

_Que pouvait-il dire? Rien_. Alors il hocha la tête. Pourtant il eut finalement une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres sans qu'il ose la poser.

- «Pourquoi vous m'emmenez?

- Mais je n'allais pas laissez un enfant tout seul au château non?» La vraie raison était que l'occasion serait trop belle pour Edward de se sauver dans ces circonstances et à une telle période, si proche de l'équinoxe, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de le laisser seul ici.

- «QUI EST SI PETIT QUE, SI IL ETAIT PERDUE AU MILIEU D'UN GROUPE DE NAINS, ON LE PRENDRAIT POUR L'UN D'EUX?» hurla le blond, passant de nouveau en mode _crevette ébouillantée_. Ses mouvements désordonnés qui semblaient ponctués ses exagérations firent à nouveau pouffer de rire le vampire.

- «Je n'ai jamais dis ça...» Rit Roy tandis que les serviteurs apportaient les desserts. «Ho et Edward?

- QUOI?» cracha l'adolescent à nouveau de mauvais poil.

- «Penses à prendre des livres, ils ne laissent pas les enfants participer aux réunions!!» signala Roy en type aimant jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

- «BATARD!!!

- Désole mais comparé à moi, tu es un enfant!!

- Vieux croûton...

- Tu verra demain, tu ricaneras moins....»

* * *

L'aube venait à peine de se lever colorant l'horizon de blanc et de rose. Le soleil se brillait pas encore car il était trop tôt. Edward referma les pans de son manteau autour de lui, calquant nerveusement des dents. C'est qu'il faisait froid à cette heure, même si on était au printemps.

Soudain il vit quelque chose à l'horizon, quatre formes sombres qui grossissaient de minutes en minutes.

- «C'est quoi ça?

- Edward...Ce sont les parmi les plus puissantes des créatures Ce sont des dragons!!»

Le blond sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Ils existaient vraiment? Certains dans le village d'où il venait prétendait en avoir vu mais tout le monde les avaient traité d'ivrogne. Edward cligna des eux, les observant plus attentivement tandis qu'il approchaient: Ils étaient de quatre couleurs différentes et semblaient...être montés?

Ils étaient quatre, quatre magnifiques dragons dont les écailles brillaient au soleil comme des diamants colorés. Trois dragons étaient montés mais le dernier, un peu plus petit (donc certainement plus jeune) n'avait qu'une selle vide sur le dos. La plus grande des quatre créatures était d'un bleu foncé presque noir qui prenait parfois des reflets un peu plus claire selon la lumière du soleil, elle était monté par un homme vêtu d'une armure étrange: seuls les avant-bras, les épaules (la protection descendait jusqu'au niveau du cœur), les genoux et les chevilles étaient recouvertes d'un métal noir orné d'un symbole rouge au niveau du bras droit. Le reste du corps, c'est-à-dire le ventre était protégé par une légère cotte de maille couleur argent. Quand aux mains, des gants en cuir remontant jusqu'au poignet les recouvraient. Le casque était sans doute le plus effrayant: noir et orné de trois «cornes» ainsi que du symbole rouge au niveau de la tempe gauche. Seul son visage était visible, montrant une peau hâlée et deux yeux d'un étonnant vert pomme. On pouvait également noter la longue queue de cheval blonde qui dépassait du casque derrière son dos et lui tombait sur les hanches.

Le second dragon était doré et monté par une jeune femme habillé d'une tenue de cuir noir pour le pantalon et bleu pour le haut, une tout aussi légère cotte de maille protégeait la poitrine de la combattante dont les longs cheveux blonds flottaient au vent, tandis que ses yeux ocre à reflets rouge balayait les lieux, elle portait une épée à sa ceinture, comme le premier, mais également un carquois et un arc. Mais ce qui frappait quand on regardait plus attentivement, c'était les oreilles pointues de chaque côté de sa tête. Son visage était dur et froid, extrêmement sérieux et on n'y distinguait aucune émotion.

Le troisième dragon à être monté était vert émeraude, comme le feuillage d'été des arbre, et légèrement différent des autres, ce qui conduisait Edward à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une dragonne. Un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peine son âge était assis sur son dos, et portait le même genre d'armure que le premier, si ce n'est que la sienne était argenté et rouge et lui aussi avait une épée. Le garçon avait un visage halé, des yeux noir bridés et de longs cheveux, également noirs, et attaché en une queue de cheval.

Quand au dernier dragon, il était d'un rouge magnifique et regardait tranquillement autour de lui, comme s'il était en visite.

Roy s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres et s'exclama d'une voix enjouée «Siegfried!! Ca faisait longtemps vieux frère!!Merci d'avoir répondu si vite à ma demande!» Le dragon poussa un petit grognement et le vampire rit en posant la main sur les écailles sombres de la créatures «Bonjour à toi aussi Fafnir!» Les yeux dorés du dragon semblèrent briller quelques instants et Edward eut la certitude qu'il avait répondu.

L'homme en armure leva les bras pour retirer son casque, libérant les mèches blondes autour de sa tête. Puis il sembla se détendre et sourit: «Bonjour Roy! Ravi de voir que tu vas bien!!»

* * *

Edward fixait le gros lézard rouge et ailé qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux bleu l'observait avec amusement, comme s'il attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

«Je dois monter là dessus?» Interrogea t'il, se tournant vers Roy qui, lui, avait grimpé derrière l'adolescent, qui après un nouveau coup d'œil semblait être lui aussi un elfe. Sa dragonne bougeait légèrement les ailes, prête à redecoller.

_Bon tu te bouges?_

Edward sursauta, il était sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers le dragon rouge qui grogna impatiemment. Il avait l'air attendre quelque chose. Surement qu'il monte sur son dos mais comment on grimpait la dessus?

…_.Puisque tu ne veux pas grimper._

La tête du dragon se baissa soudainement vers lui, l'attrapa par le col, et le souleva du sol avant de le déposer sur la selle qui était posé à la base de son cou, avant les ailes. La tête rubis le fixa encore quelques instant avant que la voix ne claque dans la tête du blond.

_Et mets ta ceinture!!_

Edward cligna des yeux, étonné et les baissa vers la selle, voyant deux morceaux de cuir, deux lanières qui semblaient être faite pour s'attacher ensemble après avoir entouré une taille. Il les mit, de façon malhabile, sous le regard bleuté de sa «monture». Celui-ci grogna de satisfaction et déploya ses ailes rouge, la membrane fine laissant passer la lumière. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et s'élança dans les airs, s'arrachant sans problème à la gravité terrestre. Edward se retint d'hurler en voyant le sol qui s'éloignait à toute vitesse, tentant d'ignorer le vent glacé qui lui fouettait le visage. Ils furent vite rejoint par les trois autres dragons et le bleu foncé, après un grognement s'élança en avant, suivit par les autres qui volaient en parfaite ligne, le doré et la verte encadrant le rouge. Edward, après quelques minutes, consentit à ouvrir les yeux et put observer le sol, la forêt parsemée ici et là de lacs, de clairières emplis de ruines ou de dolmens, de petits villages ou de campements encore endormis. Cela faisait comme un océan vert avec des dizaines de petites îles. C'était étourdissant et magnifique. Ils volaient si haut que Edward avait l'impression que...

- «On touche presque les nuages.» Murmura t'il penché sur le cou écailleux du dragon rouge.

_Heu...Non quand même pas..._

Encore cette voix....C'était le dragon rouge qui lui parlait?

_Bravo petit génie!!_

- «Je suis pas petit» Marmonna le blond, profondément vexé. Le dragon eut un petit grognement qui fit clairement comprendre au jeune garçon qu'il se moquait de lui.

_C'est ça....Pour moi oui, minus!_

Edward décida de ne pas hurler, après tout c'était une force de la nature et même s'il s'était montré jusqu'ici calme, on ne savait jamais ce que ces créatures mystiques pouvaient faire. Il décida de changer de sujet.

«Comment vous appelez vous?»

_VOUS? Écoute gamin, tu va voyager presque 30 heures sur mon dos, oui deux jours, alors on va mettre les choses au point: je ne suis pas vieux, alors tutoie moi!! Secondo: Je m'appelle DharShii. Et j'ai vu 14 fois les quatres saison qui défilait. _

_Il a quatre an de moins que moi_...Pensa Edward mais il se doutait que pour un dragon, 14 ans devait être un âge ridiculement jeune. Mais ce dragon était presque aussi mature que lui. Il frissonna et continua «Et les autres? Je sais que le bleu c'est Fafnir mais les autres?»

_La dragonne verte, c'est ma sœur: Wistala [1] Elle a vécu 16 fois le défilement des saisons!! Elle est de la couvée précédent la mienne!! Et le doré c'est Shiro. Lui il a vécu 17 fois...._

«Il a 17 ans d'accord!! Et Fafnir?»

_25...._

Ca expliquait qu'il soit si gros...Edward bloqua soudain ses pensées. Si le dragon parlait par ce système, pouvait-il lire les siennes? Oui...ça expliquerait ce petit grognement moqueur peut-être. DharShii laissa passer quelques instant et poursuivit, comme si parler le distrayait d'un trajet qu'il connaissait par cœur.

_Celui qui monte Fafnir, c'est Siegfried qui est un sorcier et un elfe. Celui qui monte ma frangine c'est Lin, un elfe aussi et celle monté sur Shiro c'est Riza une..._

«Elfe?»

_Et aussi une amazone. Fais gaffe quand tu la regarde!! Roy est l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir blaguer avec elle....Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils sont mômes. Mais bon...t'es un petiot donc ça devrait aller._

Ne pas hurler, ne pas hurler....tant qu'on à est à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol....

La journée était bien entamée quand des montagnes se profilèrent à l'horizon, hautes et enneigées en leurs sommets. A partir d'ici, il fallait être prudent car les clans de Harpies abondaient dans le secteurs. Les quatre dragons se rapprochèrent, laissant juste assez de place entre eux pour ne pas se gêner en volant. Soudain un cri aiguë résonna à leurs oreilles, stoppant les dragons qui se mirent à grogner, prêt à en découdre. Des dizaines de monstres ailés, toutes plus laides et effrayantes les unes que les autres jaillirent de la brume. Le dragon bleu fondit sur elles dans un effroyable rugissement, suivit du doré. La verte passa au dessus de DharShii et Roy sauta derrière Ed, le faisant presque tomber de surprise.

- «Hé!

- Désolé mais çà gênerait Lin d'avoir un passager dans un combat aérien!» expliqua Roy en s'installant mieux sur le dos du dragon rouge. Celui-ci pensait d'ailleurs à quelque chose de précis.

_J'ai envie de me bastonner..._

«Désolé Dhar mais ça sera pour la prochaine fois...» marmonna Edward qui lui n'avait aucune envie d'acrobaties aériennes et de bagarres pour le moment.

_Dernière fois que j'suis le moyen de transport des invités!_

«Les Harpies sont des adversaires dangereuses et vicieuses. Même si les tuer est horrible, elles font partie du clan des Ténèbres et veulent nous tuer. Nous devons donc nous défendre et faire abstraction de pitié dans ses moments car elles, elles ne connaissent pas ce mots...» Les mots de Roy firent trembler Edward, et cette fois le froid n'avait rien à vois là dedans.

Wistala plongea en piqué, crachant un torrent de feu sur les Harpies. Certaines, inexpérimentées, virent leurs plumes qui s'enflammaient et crièrent, plongeant vers le dos pour se rouler dans la neige ou plonger dans le lac glacé en contrebas. Lin avait dégainé une superbe épée couleur ivoire et frappait avec précision, protégeant le cou et les ailes de sa compagne de combat. Celle ci distribuait coup de crocs et des griffes à tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Shiro lançait des boules de feu à intervalles réguliers, et celle qui le montait lançait flèches sur flèches abattant plusieurs ennemis. Sa longue queue, telle une massue, frappait brisant ailes et os. Mais le plus spectaculaire restait Fafnir qui virevoltait au milieu des harpies, les frappant à coup d'ailes, de crocs et de griffes avant de prendre une pointe de vitesse et de monter en chandelle tout en crachant un feu brûlant sur elles.

Le combat tourna vite à l'avantage des trois dragons qui regardèrent avec satisfaction les survivantes partir aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient, en leurs lançant des insultes diverses et colorées, auxquelles ils répondaient par des rugissement moqueurs. Ils revinrent vers le dragon rouge et Roy retourna sur Wistala, derrière Lin, lançant que DharShii ne devait pas voler trop longtemps avec deux personne.

_Hé! J'suis pas faible!!_

_C'est pas que t'es faible, c'est que t'es encore jeune!_

Vu la voix, cette réplique devait venir de Wistala.

* * *

**_A suivre_**

[1] Nom tiré de «La Vengeance du Dragon», second tome de la série «L'âge du Feu». C'est pareil pour le nom de DharShii. Et pour vous faire une idée, je respecte aussi plus ou moins les tailles utilisées dans cette œuvre: plus les dragons sont vieux plus il sont gros et grands. A 14 ans, DharShii est grand mais...c'est pas vraiment un titan non plus.

* * *


	8. La Réunion de l'Equinoxe

**Titre**: Darkness and Love

**Disclaimer**: FMA ne m'appartient pas....par contre les OC, humains ou pas, eux sont à moi!! Je peux les prêter si on me demande d'abord!

**Paring**: Quelque uns....Surprise, même si l'un d'eux est évident....

**Genre:** Romance, Héröic-Fantaisy, Fataisy, Family parfois, Frienship....aventure et j'en passe....

**Rating:** Comme vous l'avez surrement remarqué, je l'ai abaissé au chapitre précédent....donc pour le moment, tout le monde peut lire!!

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8: La réunion du printemps**

* * *

Edward referma les pans de son manteau autour de lui avant de souffler dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Ils venaient de passer la zone montagneuse et maintenant la température baissait en flèche. En effet, la nuit tombait, le ciel se colorait de noir et des points lumineux apparaissaient petits à petits au dessus d'eux. Le sol devenait, quand à lui, de plus en plus sombre et, de temps à autres, un petits amas de points lumineux montraient qu'on survolait un village, voir une ville mais les quatres dragon volaient trop haut pour être vu. Edward ne distinguait plus rien devant, derrière, à droite ou à gauche et cela l'angoissait un peu. Il distinguait à peine les autres dragons qui pourtant volaient assez proches les uns des autres. Ceux-ci n'étaient plus ou moins visibles que grâce à la lune, presque pleine et aux étoiles. DharShii ne disait plus rien depuis un moment, concentré sur son vol. Il devait bien connaître le chemin pour se diriger si aisément dans l'obscurité. Le blond bailla, lâchant le cou écailleux de sa 'monture' pour s'étirer. La voix de Roy, bien réveillé, lui parvint de la droite.

- «Edward, si tu es fatigué, couches-toi sur le cou de DharShii, il ne vole pas très vite, tu pourras dormir!» Lança Roy, qui de son côté ne montrait aucun signe de fatigué, contrairement à Lin, déjà écroulé sur le cou de la dragonne. Riza et Siegfried se tenaient, quand à eux, raides comme la justice sur leur dragon respectif.

«J'suis pas fatigué...» Marmonna Edward, se couchant tout de même, à plat ventre certes, entre les épaules de la superbe créature ailée. Les écailles étaient douce au toucher et tièdes. Le paysage, plongé dans l'obscurité, qui défilait en dessous donnait une impression étrange, et étrangement les battements d'ailes semblaient si silencieux, sans doute parce que la vitesse n'était pas très grande, bien que jamais Edward n'ait monté créature aussi rapide.

* * *

_Réveilles-toi...._

Indifférent à la voix dans sa tête, le blond continua de dormir, resserrant un bras autour du cou écailleux de DharShii. Celui-ci grogna et résista à l'envie d'un petit plongeon en piqué, histoire de secouer les puces de son passager.

_C'est l'heure de se lever, flemmard!!_

Toujours aucune réaction, seulement un petit soupir provenant du jeune homme profondément endormi.

_D'accord....Je voix....Je vais donc changer mon registre: DEBOUT NABOT!!_

La réaction fut immédiate, le blondinet se redressa d'un coup sur le dos de la créature fantastque et s'exclama, rouge de colère «QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL PASSERAIT INAPPERCUE AU MILIEU DES LUTINS!!» Il ferma la bouche en voyant que tous le monde le regardait, sauf DharShii qui pouvait difficilement, les yeux ronds. Puis Roy éclata de rire, suivie de Lin. Riza leva les yeux aux ciel, Wistala et Shiro eurent un grognement moqueur et Siegfried, tout comme Fafnir, ne réagit pas vraiment.

_En bas, il doit y avoir un ou des fermiers qui hallucine(nt) en pensant entendre des voix...._

Edward baissa les yeux vers le sol: ils survolaient actuellement des champs où on distinguait plus ou moins de petites formes, des agriculteurs, qui travaillaient à planter des cultures pour l'année. Le sol commençait juste à se dégeler, et c'était une bonne période pour planter et semer.

- «Il est tôt pourtant, le soleil vient à peine de se lever!» Remarqua t'il, voyant l'astre, encore orangé, se lever à l'horizon. Des couleurs roses, bleus et jaunes embrassaient le ciel. Mais indéniablement le jour venait à peine de se lever. Donc ça l'étonnait qu'à cette époque de l'année, il y ait déjà des agriculteurs dans les champs si tôt dans la journée.

_C'est du boulot, une vie de paysan mon petit..._  
- «Attends qu'on atterrisse toi» grommela le blond entre ses dents, tendit qu'il s'étirait longuement, en baillant. Il allait voir dès qu'il aurait posé les pieds par terre ce gros lézard!

Le dragon accéléra d'un coup pour revenir à la hauteur de sa sœur avant de répliquer, tranquillement: _Attends qu'on soit dans une zone vide de vies humaines que je rigole un peu..._

- «Au fait....» remarqua Edward en se penchant un peu pour éviter le vent «Vous avez voler toute la nuit?»

_Hein? Non....On a fait une pose de 4 heures un peu après que tu te sois mis à roupiller et on a décoller il y a 4 heures. _Informa sa 'monture', l'air concentrée sur sa route.

- «Et on arrive bientôt?» s'enquit Edward en baillant encore et en s'étirant, maudissant mentalement ses crampes.

_On dirait un gamin là..._

- «Hé! Je m'informe! Espèce de Grosse Salamandre!!» s'indigna Edward, qui en avait (un peu) marre que ce dragon profite qu'il le portait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol pour se moquer de lui.

…_.Tu le veux ton plongeon en piquée, ta remontée en chandelle et ton looping? _Répliqua tranquillement DharShii, en accélérant un peu pour rattraper Wistala (encore une fois) parce que, parler en volant le faisant aller un peu moins vite et il se retrouvait à la hauteur de Shiro qui fermait le vol.

- «Heu...Nan....» s'empressa de dire Edward qui, même s'il doutait que le dragon le fasse, préférait ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

_Bon....On arrive dans trois heures, à peu près, pour le repas de midi quoi....et ça tombe bien parce que j'ai la dalle!! J'espère que Thorn nous aura attrapé quelque chose à Wistala et moi, c'est notre frangin après tout..._

- «....Il a quel âge?» demanda Edward d'un ton intéressé, préférant changer de sujet, histoire que DharShii oublie ses promesses de haute voltige.

_Il est de la couvée après la mienne...et il est de la même couleur que moi: Tout rouge!_

Soudain Wistala se déporta sur la droite, arrivant tout près de son frère, presque collée à lui. Roy tendit quelque chose à Edward en l'informant qu'il n'y aurait pas de poses ce matin donc qu'il mangerait à dos de dragon. Le garçon attrapa le sachet de papier que lui avait donné le démon-vampire et attrapa ce qu'il y avait dedans tandis que la dragonne s'écartait d'un coup d'aile. Il mordit dans son petit-déjeuner, songeant soudain que le dragon qu'il montait devait avoir faim: il ne l'avait pas vu manger une seule fois depuis qu'il le connaissait: sois une journée entière.

_T'inquiètes pas gamin, je me suis gavé à l'allée avant qu'on arrive chez Roy et, même si j'ai faim tout de suite, je peux tenir jusqu'au lac de pureté!_

* * *

Le lac était étrangement en forme de croissant de lune avec une petit île au centre. Au loin on distinguait la mer mais aucun doute, elle était tout de même à bonne distance. Autour du lac il y avait collines, falaise creusées de grottes et également une épaisse foret dense (enfin qui devait être dense quand il y avait des feuilles). La seule zone de plaine était celle où des tentes avaient été dressées ici et là, formant un campement qui avait l'air tout à fait normal. Plus loin des cavernes devant lequel on distinguait des dragons assis ou couchés, attendant que les derniers arrivant daignent se montrer. D'autres formes animales, humaines ou magiques se tenaient ici et là, s'activant autour d'un grand feu, revenant avec du gibier de la forêt, faisant des allers-retours du campement jusqu'à des chariot. Plus loin on distinguait des chevaux qui paissaient dans un enclos sans doute fabriqué à la va-vite.

- «Whaaaa....» laissa échapper le petit blond, ses yeux d'or s'écarquillant en voyant la «foule» à cet endroit perdu. Il avait entendu parler de ce lac dans des livres quand il vivait encore chez ses parents: ce lac était le point d'eau le plus pure au monde, mais une malédiction s'abattait sur ceux qui osait le profaner. Les rares humains ayant oser s'y aventurer n'étaient jamais revenus. Edward décida de s'informer et demanda à sa _'_monture' «Il y a toujours tant de monde?»

_Et encore, tout le monde n'est pas là...._Informa DharShii en amorçant, comme ses amis, une descente en cercles lents pour permettre de bien regarder les lieux.

- «Vu la foule.....c'est si important que ça cette...réunion?» demanda Edward qui se demandait quel genre d'événement allait avoir lieu ici.

_C'est la premier équinoxe de l'année, et la nuit de la pureté....une des plus importantes réunions avec la réunion du solstice et celle de la nuit des vœux en été....Il y en a une par saison....et chacune de ces réunions dure ...hum...Entre une et deux semaines! Ca dépend des événements qui ont eu lieu entre deux réuions._

- «Donc il y en a quatre par an...» conclut Edward, un peu perdu néanmoins dans les explications du dragon qui avait l'air décidé à lui faire un cours. (Si il en oubliait la haute voltige qu'il lui avait promis un peu plus tôt).

_Ouais... et la prochaine sera en plein milieu de l'été....elle est mieux que celle-là parce qu'il fait plus chaud! Et il y a d'autres trucs mais ça tu verra cet été...._

Edward grogna à ces paroles: il n'avait jamais dit qu'il resterait jusqu'à l'été avec cet enfoiré de Roy Mustang. Il allait trouver un moyen de se faire la malle et en beauté! Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le choc indiquant que le dragon s'était posé (sans douceur) au sol et retomba sur son cou en grognant contre la brutalité des moyen de transport.

Il descendit tandis que DharShii ricanait (çà ressemblait à de petits grognements mais Ed en était sur, le dragon se moquait de lui!). D'une façon très mature, et après avoir récupéré ses affaires qui étaient attachés à la selle, il lui tourna le dos et rejoignit Roy qui venait de sauter à terre.

- «Et on fait quoi maintenant?» grogna t'il, l'air de dire qu'il perdait son temps ici. Ignorant le sourcil haussé de son interlocuteur, il jeta un œil autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un zone un peu à l'écart des tentes et des caverne. Outre le pâturage improvisé où broutaient des chevaux aux robes diverses, il y avait d'étrange créatures que Edward identifia plus ou moins, grâce aux livres qu'ils avaient lus dans la bibliothèque de son kidnappeur. D'abord il y avait des Griffons, superbes animaux au corps de lion avec quatres pattes pourvues de serres, deux ailes et une tête d'aigle. Il remarqua également des Manticores, qui apprenait au même genre de créatures: un lion ailé. Il y a avait même des chevaux ailés. Il se sentit mal à l'aise soudainement, comme s'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Un toussotement venant de Roy ramena son attention sur lui. Le vampire lui fit signe de le suivre et commença à marcher vers le campement plus loin.

Edward avançait à coté de Roy, jetant des coup d'œil autour de lui une fois qu'ils furent au milieu des tentes. Ici et là des petits feux brûlaient, chauffant de petits (ou de gros) chaudrons dans lequel cuisait on-ne-savait-pas-quoi. Des plantes séchaient, suspendues autour des habitacles de toiles. Il n'y avait pas que des tentes d'ailleurs, il y avait aussi quelques maisons de bois, montrant que des personnes vivaient ici toute l'année.

- «Voilà où nous seront Edward! Siegfried nous accueille dans sa demeure. Comme il a à faire, il ne peut nous ouvrir lui-même la porte mais il m'a dit de nous installer dans la chambre qu'il me prête d'habitude, ne t'en fais pas il y a deux lit!» dit soudainement Roy en montrant une bâtisse modeste mais construite avec goût. Elle était grande et semblait très accueillante. Edward tiqua légèrement. C'était la maison du type pas bavard? Mais s'ils prenaient sa demeure. Où est ce qu'il irait?

- «Quoi? Mais et lui?» Demanda t'il, se demandant ensuite pourquoi Roy s'était mis à pouffer de rire. _J'ai dis quoi de drôle au juste?_

- «Sa maison est grande Edward....et, outre les deux chambre d'amis, ses fils sont en missions loin d'ici, ce qui en fait une de plus... c'est pour ça qu'il peut nous héberger! D'ailleurs il accueille également de jeunes druides et chamans....quatres si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Mais...» murmura Edward, gêné de s'introduire ainsi chez quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer parce que monsieur le suceur de sang l'avait embarqué avec lui.

- «Ne protestes pas, les elfes sont très hospitaliers dans le camps de la Lumière, tu les froisserais en refusant ce qu'ils te prêtes ou t'offres, songes-y durant cette semaine d'accord?

- Oui..» grogna Edward, vexé de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Mais il devait bien admettre aussi qu'il ne connaissait rien à ce monde, et encore moins à ses coutumes. Il emboita le pas à Roy qui entra comme s'il connaissait ce lieu par cœur (et peut-être était-ce le cas?). La maison était rustique mais accueillante et des odeurs de plantes séchées embaumaient l'air ambiant.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Edward posa son sac sur un des lits et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour regarder dehors. Il fixa le campements un peu en contrebas en silence, des dizaines de questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête sans avoir de réponses. Il entendit à peine Roy qui le rejoignait et s'appuyait au rebord à côté de lui.

- «Je sais....C'est toujours bizarre la première fois. Plus on est âgé, plus le choc est fort quand on est introduit dans ce monde.»

Il savait ce que c'était....même si lui avait 7 ans quand l'homme l'y avait emmené la première fois. Ses yeux d'enfant avait fixé avec émerveillement les créatures fantastiques, les elfes et les fées. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Siegfried qui avait 10 ans. Ils s'étaient revus à chaque réunions du camps de la Lumière et étaient comme des frères. A 20 ans, Roy était devenu un Vampire-Démon, comme son maître, ce qui lui avait conféré l'immortalité. Et comme les Elfes vieillissaient lentement à partir de 18 ans, tout allait bien. Il avait regardé de loin et avec amusement son ami faire la cour à une Naïade. Il avait observé les deux enfants de Siegfried grandir et atteindre aujourd'hui les 14 et 15 ans.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus pensé à sa propre famille? Des années....il les avaient bannis de son cœur. Ces êtres qui l'avaient vendus, contre de l'or à son maître. Bien sûr, celui-ci ne l'avait jamais vraiment maltraité mais il avait tellement souffert. Maintenant qu'il y pensait un court instant....combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils l'avait abandonnés? Il y réfléchit rapidement et en arriva vite à une conclusion: Cent dix ans....

_Et j'ai toujours l'apparence d'une personne de 22 à 25 ans...._

Parfois il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix avec Edward... ça faisait même 18 ans qu'il se le demandait de temps à autre. Mais maintenant il pensait que il avait sans doute bien fait: Edward serait heureux dans ce monde. Enfin....il l'espérait.

- «Ho....J'vous parles!» Il baissa les yeux sur le blond qui le fixait avec impatience. «J'peux aller me promener ou pas?» Le garçon avait sans doute envie de visiter, tout comme lui avait faussé compagnie à son maître dès qu'il avait pu afin de voir de plus près les dragons.

- «Oui....Ne t'éloignes pas trop non plus....tu ne connais personne ici. Si on te le demande, tu es avec Roy...Ils verront tout de suite de qui tu parles!» Et il appuya ces mots par un sourire sexy bien à lui qui fit marmonner quelque chose d'indistinct au plus jeune. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte, sous le regard moqueur de son 'hôte' qui lui lança «Et ne sois pas absent trop longtemps, tu dois avoir faim non?» Mais Edward ignora dignement cette question, pensant que l'homme le traitait de goinfre.

* * *

_A Suivre_

**_Prochain Chapitre_**: "Pleins" de nouveaux personnages, dont certains sont "clés", et....parmis lequels des connus et des OC. Edward vsite de camps et se rends compte que ce "nouveau monde" dans lequel il a attérit est radicalement différent de l'ancien.

* * *


	9. Démone et Sirènes

**Titre**: Darkness and Love

**Disclaimer**: FMA ne m'appartient pas....par contre les OC, humains ou pas, eux sont à moi!! Je peux les prêter si on me demande d'abord!

**Paring**: Quelque uns....Surprise, même si l'un d'eux est évident....

**Genre:** Romance, Héröic-Fantaisy, Fataisy, Family parfois, Frienship....aventure et j'en passe....

**Rating:** Comme vous l'avez surrement remarqué, je l'ai abaissé au chapitre précédent....donc pour le moment, tout le monde peut lire!!

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9: Démone et Sirènes**

* * *

Roy ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'observait. Il se retourna, ses pupilles devenant rouges vif. Son mouvement, mêlant une préparation d'attaque et une de défense stoppa net quand il croisa le regard de la nouvelle venue.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir, physiquement, plus de 20 ans. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs, striés de mèches rouges, qui tombaient en une longue queue de cheval sur ses hanches. Sa peau était hâlée, voir bronzée. Elle était assez grande et fine, et il se dégageait d'elle une puissance presque féline. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude, fendus tels des yeux de chats, qui semblaient pouvoir voir à travers les gens. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait rien d'humain était la longue queue écailleuse de couleur noir et rouge qui semblait partir du bas de son dos, ainsi que les deux ailes entièrement sombre qui se déployaient dans son dos. Il ne fallait bien sûr pas oublier les deux cornes qui émergeaient de son crâne. A la commissure de ses lèvres on pouvait remarquer deux crocs immaculés. Enfin ici et là sur son corps on pouvait également voir des écailles: au niveau des coudes et des genoux, telles des protections. Il y en avait aussi sur le cou, protégeant la jugulaire. Il devait y en avoir ailleurs aussi mais sa tunique empêchait de savoir exactement où.

- «Royounet...Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois?»

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que dans un petit rire elle saisissait une pomme dans le panier à fruit. La démone ne venait généralement qu'à une seule des quatres réunions, et jamais la même. Elle était une des espionnes du camps de la Lumière. Elle jouait le rôle «d'agent-double» et rapportait les décisions ou informations qui circulaient dans le camps de l'Ombre. Sinon elle restait sur les terres des démons ou venait ennuyer les hommes avec des contrats casses-pieds en bonne démone qu'elle était.

- «Féndra....ça faisait longtemps en effet, depuis la réunion de l'été dernier...» répondit Roy tandis qu'elle s'appuyait à la table, sans gêne et l'air de rien. «Tu apportes des nouvelles?

- A ton avis? Je prends pas des risques pour venir ici dans le but de me la couler douce!!» Grogna son interlocutrice, dévoilant des dents qui tenaient plus des crocs qu'autre chose. Elle leva ensuite les yeux au ciel, comme s'il venait de dire l'énormité du siècle. «T'as une idées du danger? Une démone du côté de la Lumière...Galémbor me taillerait en pièce s'il apprenait ça.» reprit-t'elle dans un soupir en croquant le trognon de fruit qu'elle venait de finir.

- «Je pensais qu'il était neutre...» commença Roy avant de se faire coupé par la démone.

- «Entre «être neutre» et être «favorable au camps de la Lumière», il y a une énorme différence. C'est comme pour les vampires. J'en connais qui aimerait déchiqueter ceux qui, comme toi, on choisit ce camps là. Surtout que toi, t'es un démon-vampire, t'es censé être parmi les plus fort.» lui lança t'elle avant de rejeter une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle semblait sur les nerfs et cela se comprenait car dans un an, lors du jour le plus court de l'année, il y aurait une éclipse totale du soleil mais ça.. ça n'était qu'un détail: ce serait aussi le jour «Du grand Sabbat» comme l'avait surnommé leurs sorcières. Ce serait le jour où la magie serait la plus présente partout et où les ténèbres engloutirait la région la plus «pure» pendant des heures... profusion de magie et de ténèbres, ce serait l'occasion pour le camps de l'Ombre de tenter d'en finir avec eux.

Un silence fit suite à la discussion «sérieuse». Puis Roy se racla la gorge et demanda, avec un rien d'hésitation: «Alors, qu'elle sont les nouvelles?

- Tu verras à la réunion de demain, j'aime pas me répéter!» fut sa seule réponse. Féndra se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- «Sinon j'ai vu que tu t'étais trouvé un joli garçon...

- Tu peux parler...qui as un harem?» répliqua t'il d'un air moqueur, croisant les bras, prêt à lui renvoyer toutes ses balles.

Un rire lui servit de réponse et Féndra agrandit son sourire: «Alors l'as tu déjà dévoré tout cru?» demanda t'elle avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Roy soupira d'un air désespéré en levant les yeux au ciel.

- «Je ne suis pas comme toi...» murmura t'il, l'air de rien. La démone haussa les sourcils, sa queue écailleuse s'agitant un peu plus d'un seul coup.

- «Traites-moi de succube pendant que tu y es...» grommela t'elle, les mains sur les hanches. Un rire la fit grogner, dévoilant à nouveau une rangée de crocs tandis que ses ongles changeaient pour devenir des griffes.

- «Je n'oserais jamais.» rit Roy, levant une main apaisante. «Et pour répondre à ta question: Non je rien fait à ce gamin....Je ne veux pas le traumatiser...»

Féndra ricana et répliqua, se rapprochant de lui avec un sourire de nouveau carnassier: «Et c'est monsieur-je-séduit-les-nymphes-les-naïades-et-les-jeunes-elfes-qui-dit-ça?»

* * *

Edward marchait en grommelant contre un crétin de brun qui lui pourrissait la vie comme c'est pas possible. Il jetait en même temps des coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. Il voyait des dizaines d'êtres qui jusqu'ici n'existaient, pour lui, que dans des livres, mis à part ceux déjà vu au château de Roy. Ici des satyres qui jouaient de doux airs avec leurs flûtes de pan, là des nymphes sortant des arbres pour aller parler à de jeune filles à la peau bleutée qui étaient assises au bord de l'eau. Les dragons restaient entre eux où parlaient avec les elfes. Il y avait aussi des humains, comme lui mais vêtus de larges tuniques ou toges: des druides, des magiciens, des sorciers, voir même des devins. Les plus jeunes d'entre eux restaient en groupes, échangeant informations et riant joyeusement dans l'insouciance de leur jeune âge. L'un d'eux avait le courts cheveux blonds bouclé et de superbe yeux bleus, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 10 ans et portait une tunique blanche ornée d'un liseré rouge. Il tenait à la main un long bâton sculpté de motifs divers et terminé par une sphère bleu azur. C'était un futur druide, aucun doute la dessus. Son frère, le lien de parenté était évident vu la ressemblance physique, en revanche portait un tunique bleu et violette et un large chapeau pointu, il avait aussi étranges tatouages sur les avant bras: un sorcier. Ils riaient tous ensemble, dans l'insouciance de leur jeune âge, avec toute la confiance que leur apportaient leurs pouvoirs durement obtenue par des mois, des années d'apprentissages et d'entraînements.

Edward sentit un étrange pincement au cœur, peut-être malgré lui. Quelle différence avec «son» monde. Là bas, les gens étaient toujours sur le qui-vive. La forêt n'était jamais un endroit sûr, les disparitions s'accumulaient. Sans parler des attaques de certains villages. Alors qu'ici rien, le calme, la joie....contrairement aux humains, ils pouvaient repousser le camps de l'Ombre....ils étaient plus fort qu'eux. Comment avoir peur des êtres maléfiques quand des dragons, des phénix, des puissants magiciens se dressent à ses côtés? Des êtres possédant des pouvoirs magiques, surnaturels et des créatures imprégnées naturellement de cette magie. Des forces de la natures dans le cas des dragons.

Il était parmi eux, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec eux....Pourquoi cet crétin qui l'avait amené ici semblait persuadé du contraire? Il soupira et s'assit au bord de l'eau, regardant les remous qui s'agitait sous ses pieds.

- «Alors c'est toi le petit que Roy a ramassé quelque part?»

Edward se retourna, prêt à hurler quelque chose de bien sentie, histoire de faire comprendre à l'importun qu'il n'était pas petit. Il s'immobilisa, bouche légèrement ouverte, souffle coupée devant le nouveau venu: un centaure à la robe paille et aux cheveux bond cendré. Ses yeux bleu étaient très doux et il avait un sourire de même nature aux lèvres.

- «Si vous parlez de ce bâtard de vampire brun, oui c'est moi...»

Le centaure se mit à rire. L'amertume de l'enfant était plus que visible. Il ne se sentait ni à l'aise, ni à sa place. Il se sentait comme un intrus. Ca passerait avec les mois et ce qui en découlerait mais pour le moment, il n'était qu'un petit humain sans pouvoirs.

- «Allons...Il y a pire que Roy tu sais?!»

_Sans blague? _Songea ironiquement le blond, attrapant un galet plat entre ses doigts. La main de l'homme-cheval la lui arracha des mains avant même qu'il n'ait pu la lancer. «Il est déconseillé de faire des ricochets dans un lac remplis de sirènes et d'ondins tu sais?»

Edward maugréa quelque chose d'indistinct et se laissa tomber, regardant la surface qui ondulait, comme si quelque chose nageait dessous (c'était sans doute le cas).

- «Je n'aime pas cet endroit....je ne m'y sens pas à ma place.....Je ne suis qu'un humain après tout.

- Les sorciers, les druides et les devins sont des humains aussi, ils ont juste obtenus des pouvoirs...

- C'est bien ce que je dis...» grommela amèrement le petit blondinet en entortillant des bruns d'herbe autour de ses doigts.

_Nouveau silence_. Havoc frappa une ou deux fois le sol de son sabot et leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu. «Pour l'instant mon petit....pour l'instant...» Et sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il fit demi-tour et partit rejoindre les siens un peu plus loin. Edward le suivit des yeux, bouche entrouverte et à deux doigts de lui hurler de revenir lui dire clairement ses paroles. Il détestait déchiffrer des énigmes.

Il allait le faire quand des bruits d'éclaboussures le firent se retourner à nouveau vers le lac. Des sirènes et des ondins avaient sorti la tête de l'eau et le fixaient avec curiosité. Certaines commencèrent à lâcher quelques commentaires.

- «Hoooo un petit nouveau....

- Qu'il est mignon!!

- Regardez moi cette bouille!!

- Il a des yeux magnifiques!!!

- Vous avez vu ses cheveux?

- Dis-moi mon chou....Ca te dirait de venir te baigner?» demanda une jolie ondine à la longue chevelure couleur flammes et aux écailles bleu-vert. Ses yeux argent brillaient avec malice tandis qu'elle le fixait.

Edward, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, et n'étant pas loin de passer au carmin, secoua la tête, reculant un peu pour être hors d'atteinte. Etait-ce un réflexe inconscient ou avait-il appris à ne pas s'approcher de l'eau quand il y avait des sirènes? Aucune idée. Néanmoins il était bien élevé et ne voulait pas s'enfuir comme ça, sans dire un mot. «C'est à dire que je ne sais pas nager....» Balbutia t'il, détournant le regard avec malaise. Quelque chose en lui lui criait de partir rapidement, qu'il y avait un danger mais ses jambes étaient comme collées au sol.

- «Ben on va t'apprendre petit ange!» rit une jolie brune aux rouges écailles, dont les yeux verts semblaient scintiller telles des émeraudes. Un bruit d'aile et un déplacement d'air indiquèrent qu'un être ayant la possibilité de voler venait d'arriver. Il se retourna, reconnaissant les écailles rouges de DharShii.

_Ca suffit les filles...et les gars!! Vous n'êtes pas censés tuer les petits nouveaux qui n'ont pas encore leurs pouvoirs!!_

_Comment ça pas encore? _S'étrangla Edward. Mais la dragon rouge ne l'écouta pas, l'ignorant pour river ses yeux d'or sur les êtres mi humains mi poissons. Ceux-ci ci grommelèrent, sans doute vexés que l'apparition du dragon ait rompu le charme.

- «On ne peut même plus s'amuser!!» soupira l'une d'elle, croisant les bras. Le bruit qu'émit son interlocuteur ailé montrait son scepticisme.

_Noyer les gamins n'est pas un jeu!!_ grogna DharShii en découvrant ses crocs couleur ivoire. Il fit glisser son aile devant Edward afin de le repousser un peu vers le camps, l'éloignant de l'eau.

- «Mais on ne l'aurait pas noyé!!» râla une petite jeune, faisant clapoter l'eau de sa queue aussi écailleuse que celle du dragon.

_Vraiment? Ben alors vous attendrez que les 5 dragons des mers soient là pour pouvoir lui donner des cours de natations._

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il empoigna Ed entre ses griffes et décolla pour se poser quelques mètres plus loin, à bonne distance du lac. Le blond fut largué au sol telle une marchandise et n'osa pas se relever tout de suite.

_T'es pas bien ou t'es un peu fou? Un simple humain est foutu face à des sirènes!!_ Grogna DharShii, le clouant au sol de sa patte avant droite. Edward tentant de la repousser riposta en disant avec colère «Je croyais que c'était le camp du bien!!» Il n'eut qu'un grognement en réponse tandis que le dragon baissait la tête pour être yeux dans les yeux avec lui.

_Même!! Ne les tentes pas!! Et être dans le camps «du bien» ne veut pas dire être les amis des humains! Roy, comme tous autre démons, fait passer des contrats, les vampires kidnappent leurs calices, les sirène piègent les humains, les dragon se défendent s'ils sont attaqués, les sorciers ou les druides maudissent....Ne classe pas les créatures comme... Camp de la Lumière = Le Bien et Camp de l'Ombre = Le Mal! Même si pour le deuxième c'est bel et bien le cas!! Tout n'est pas d'un blanc pur! Surtout que tu n'as pas encore tes pouvoirs!!_

Edward cessa de gigoter à ces mots. Ses pouvoirs? Comment ça ses pouvoirs? Il n'était qu'un humain kidnapper par un vampire-démon, rien de plus non?

- «Qu'est que tu veux dire par là?» s'exclama t'il se redressant sur ses jambes tremblantes quand DharShii le lâcha enfin. La créature écailleuse grogna et déplia ses ailes, comme s'il allait s'envoler. «Hé! Te sauves pas et expliques moi!!» Un simple ricanement fut sa réponse. Allait-il devoir trouver la réponse par lui-même?

_Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Roy? C'est à lui de t'expliquer tout....pas à moi. Bon je te laisse, j'ai les crocs moi...._

* * *

_**A Suivre....**_

_Prochain Chapitre....Edo rencontre quelques nouveaux «amis» et demandent des explications à Roy...et puis quelques autres trucs!!_

_Et Edward va aussi faire la connaissance d'une....hem....Licorne un peu particulière!!_

* * *


	10. Magie

**Titre**: Darkness and Love

**Disclaimer**: FMA ne m'appartient pas....par contre les OC, humains ou pas, eux sont à moi!! Je peux les prêter si on me demande d'abord!

**Paring**: Quelque uns....Surprise, même si l'un d'eux est évident....

**Genre:** Romance, Héroïc-Fantaisy, Fantaisy, Family parfois, Friendship....aventure et j'en passe....

**Rating**: Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, je l'ai abaissé au chapitre précédent....donc pour le moment, tout le monde peut lire!!

**Note**: Comme vous le voyez _et comme je viens de le dire_, j'ai baissé le Rating à K+....A vous d'en tirer des conclusions.

* * *

_**Chapitre 10: Magie**_

* * *

- «La magie n'est pas tirée du néant. Ce sont les forces de la Nature.» Expliqua un vieil homme assis en tailleur sous un arbre couvert de bourgeons de fleurs. En face de lui, plusieurs enfants dont certains avaient déjà été vu par Edward plus tôt dans la journée. Ils étaient tous silencieux, calme et intéresse. Le jeune blond, largué ici par Roy après le déjeuner ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Les coups d'œil que les jeunes druides, sorciers et magiciens le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que ces regards étaient moqueurs. _Même si cela ressemblait à de la paranoïa de sa part, c'était ce qu'il pensait...un peu._

Le professeur reprit, piquant l'intérêt du blondinet. «Qui peut me dire quelles sont les sources de la magie?» Le petit blond aux habits de druide leva la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres sous le regard tendre de son grand frère «Oui Fletcher?

- Les éléments sont une sources de pouvoirs, parce que la magie est liée à la nature. Par conséquent en maîtrisant la magie, on se lit à la terre d'une certaine façon. La maîtrise de l'eau est la plus simple à apprendre, puis vient les plantes (la nature) et le vent. La Terre requiert un entraînement sérieux. Quand au feu il faut sois être lié à un être le maitrisant, sois à une créature magique, sois être très entraîné pour pouvoir l'utiliser autrement qu'en petite quantité! Ensuite on peut maîtriser de un à tous les éléments, tout dépend du genre de magie que l'on choisit! Un druide ne peut pas maîtriser les arts obscurs contrairement aux sorciers par exemple.» L'enfant fit une pause, se mordillant la lèvre avant de reprendre avec un peu plus d'assurance «Il y a donc aussi la lumière et les ténèbres qui peuvent être utiliser!» Il souffla, l'air un peu à court d'idées. La vieil homme hocha la tête et poursuivit, complétant le résumé qui venait d'être fait.

- «La magie est une science dangereuse» Disant cela il parcourut le rang de ses élèves des yeux et ceux-ci hochèrent la tête «Elle n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui! Il faut avoir des capacités ou un don naturel pour la maîtriser. Généralement les démons et les vampires sont capables de voir cela et ce sont «ces proies-là» qu'ils visent souvent en priorité.» Edward déglutit quand le regard de l'homme se posa sur lui. Il était donc concerner par cela? Mais le cours se poursuivit dans interruption. «Pour l'utiliser il faut être en harmonie avec sois-même, comme disait mon maître, il faut se connaître sois-même pour savoir où sont ses capacités et ses limites!»

Le jeune futur sorcier, le grand frère du petit futur druide, marmonna quelque chose, cependant assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende «Cela explique les heures de méditations qu'on a du et doit faire!

- Exact Russel! En grandissant et en t'entraînant, tu augmentes ton pouvoir, tu peux également avoir une ou deux nouvelles capacités et surtout, tu repousses tes limites puisque tu devient plus fort! Ce qui fait que tu dois encore méditer pour savoir jusqu'où tu pourras toujours aller!» il fit une pause

- «La médiation ne sert pas qu'à se connaître sois-même ainsi que son pouvoirs, elle sert aussi à la divination, à la recherche, et à d'autres choses mais ça vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour l'apprendre.»

Edward se renfrogna: allait-il devoir méditer des heures pour sois-disant rattraper son retard? Même le gamin de cinq ans qui nageait dans sa tunique blanche et bleue pouvait le battre alors? Roy ne laisserait surement pas tomber ce point là.

_Il ne doit pas avoir envie que je lui fasse honte,_ pensa le garçon en rejetant une mèche dorée derrière son oreille.

- «Je ne comprends pas trop cette histoire de «se lier à la terre»? Je suppose que l'on utilise pas l'élément que l'on a sous la main comme ça non?» Le vieil homme hocha la tête et expliqua calmement au jeune garçon ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- «Par lier, je voulais dire le lien profond de ta magie, ce qui détermine la nature de ton pouvoir. S'il se lie à l'eau, tu ne pourra jamais maîtriser le feu, sauf si tu tisses plusieurs liens mais cela tu ne peux malheureusement le décider seul car c'est une question d'affinités. Ce premier contact avec la nature te lie donc définitivement avec un ou plusieurs éléments! Par exemple en te liant avec l'eau tu le sera indirectement avec les plantes, en te liant avec les plantes tu te relira indirectement au feu, ex-cetera.»

_Ca a l'air simple tiens_, pensa Edward en sentant poindre la migraine. Il allait voler des livres de magie à Roy quand ils rentreraient.

- «Il y a cependant une autre façon de se lier à la magie afin de l'utiliser. Qui peut me dire cette méthode, plutôt rare? Oui? Astérion?»

Un jeune elfe aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux améthystes baissa la main et déclara, posément: «Se lier avec une créature magique comme les phénix, les griffons ou même (mais cela est tellement rare que on en parle peu) un dragon.)

- On peut se lier à un dragon?» S'étrangla Edward, s'attirant des regards amusés devant son ignorance. Il entendit même une fille dire qu'il était mignon à poser toutes ces questions.

- «Oui Edward! Siegfried est un parfait exemple de ce cas! Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander quand il aura un moment de disponible. Ou tu peux demander à Fafnir!» Le vieil homme s'interrompit avant d'ajouter, avec un sourire presque amusé «C'est une belle histoire!»

_Bonne idée, comme si j'avais rien d'autres à faire. _[1]

* * *

Il retournait tranquillement vers la maison de l'elfe en question, plongé dans ses pensées. Il entendit alors qu'on le suivait. Se retournant, il vit Russel et Fletcher qui le regardait avec un air narquois pour le premier et curieux pour le second.

- «Pourquoi vous me suivez?» Demanda le blond doré, un peu perdu. Il se questionna un court instant sur la réponse possible, craignant d'avoir commis un impair.

Russel haussa les épaules et répondit d'un air détaché. «On ne te suis pas, on va dans la même direction que toi! Siegfried est notre oncle et nous sommes aussi ses invités!» Son air un peu vantard agaça un peu son interlocuteur qui préféra se taire, puisque lui ne maîtriser pas la magie.

- «On a mangé avec les autres magiciens en apprentissages ce midi c'est pour ça que tu ne nous as pas vus» compléta son petit frère, jouant à faire tourner son sceptre de druide entre ses doigts. Edward haussa un sourcil et se détourna, reprenant le chemin vers sa maison, en grommelant quelque chose d'indistinct. Il entendit pouffer de rire derrière lui.

Quand il entra dans la demeure, Roy était appuyé à la table, l'air un peu agacé. Edward lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur mais préféré ne rien dire.

- «La première réunion était une de «bilan» si tu veux tout savoir et pas mal de choses n'allaient pas du tout!» grogna le brun, sous-entendant qu'il ne voulait aucun commentaire. Edward hocha la tête et, du coin de l'œil, vit les deux frères qui grimpaient à l'étage en quatrième vitesse, l'air pressé.

- «Quoi? Qu'est qu'ils ont eux? Il va se passer quelque chose?

- Heu Edward?

- Quoi?» lâcha le jeune homme, l'air blasé devant la mine du brun: il le prenait vraiment pour un crétin ou quoi?

- «Nous sommes la veille de l'équinoxe, la fête est certes demain mais ce soir, il y a un diner commun. C'est le repas de bienvenue que nous offrent les elfes.» Expliqua Roy en souriant comme un bâ...un adulte expliquant quelque chose à un gamin qui ne savait rien.

- «….Ha...Ils sont allés se préparer?» Comprit plus ou moins Edward avant de se demander _comment ça une fête?_

- Bien évidement, ils vont mettre des tenues d'apparats. Celles qu'ils portent maintenant sont leurs habits d'entraînement ou habituels.» Roy avait de nouveau de foutu sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Edward résista à l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

- «Ha....D'accord! C'est la fête mais personne ne me dit rien...» grogna le blond, blasé. Il avait décidé que plus rien n'allait l'étonner, il avait tord.

- «En Théorie, la fête c'est demain soir....» Corrigea la brun tandis que son 'protégé' levait les yeux au ciel.

- «Ouais mais bon, il y a déjà un repas tous ensemble ce soir, qu'est que ça change?» Il fut coupé par un gloussement. Il commençait à connaître le brun. Ce genre de bruit voulait en général dire: _Haha...tu ne sais vraiment rien toi hein?_ Ou _Tu es encore à côté de la plaque....pauvre petit._

- «Tu verras demain. Au fait, tu as une tenue qui t'attends sur ton lit.» Signala Roy en se rajustant sa cape à son épaule gauche. Edward écarquilla les yeux avec surprise.

- «Faut que je vienne en plus?» râla t'il l'air vraiment pas ravi.

- «Bien sûr...tu es avec moi après tout!» Fit Roy en le regardant comme s'il était un parfait idiot. Edward lui lança un regard noir et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de claquer la porte de la chambre, en parfait sale gosse.

Le blond jeta un œil sur la tenue posée sur son lit: une tunique très semblable en forme avec celle des druides: ample, habile mélange d'une robe de sorcier et d'une tunique elfique. Elle était de couleur rouge bordeaux avec des bordures d'argents. Le matériau utilisé était, sans aucun doute, de la soie. A côté de la tenue, il y avait une sorte de pince de bois orné d'un petit dragon en bronze. Il fallait donc qu'il s'attache les cheveux....bien.

Il s'aperçut aussi de la présence d'une bassine pleine d'eau présente sur un tabouret. Une légère fumée blanche prouvait qu'elle venait d'être posée là. Elle dégageait également une odeur douce. _Qu'est que c'était? De l'amende? Du Lys? _Il claqua soudain des doigts, se souvenant: du jasmin. Cette plante blanche ou jaune qui ne sentait rien durant la journée mais embaumait la nuit. Il retira son haut en râlant et se saisit d'une sorte d'éponge.

Il termina de se préparer en se demandant qui avait fourni ces vêtements. Roy n'avait jamais fait prendre ses mesures et son sac ne permettait pas d'avoir pris de tel vêtement. Alors?

Peut-être se l'était-il fait prêté par un elfe de son âge?

Quand il redescendit, Roy avait changé (il ne savait quand) de tenue lui aussi: vêtu d'un ensemble (assorti d'une cape) bleu nuit au bordures azur. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés et n'avaient plus aucun épis.

- «Où sont les frangins?» Demanda Edward tandis que Roy se tournait vers lui, l'examinant soigneusement d'un étrange sourire. «Ho j'te parle bâtard!

- Ils sont déjà parti mon petit....tu es pire qu'une fille quand tu te prépare. Mais je constate que les kimono te vont très bien!» Il vit avec ravissement le blondinet virer au carmin (ce qu'il était mignon quand même?)

_Quel bâtard! Il l'avait traité de minus ET de fille en moins d'une minute!!_

Sur le chemin, Edward maugréa, boudeur: «T'as l'air habitué à ce genre de fête.

- Évidement...avec celle de demain ça sera la 113e que je fais.» Il stoppa, voyant que Edward ne lui suivait plus. Il était resté sur place, la bouche grande ouverte.

- «Quoi?» Articula Edward avec difficulté.

- «J'ai dit que c'était la 113e fois, ma première visite ici eu lieu quand j'avais 7 ans. J'ai do,c 120 ans...

- Mais t'as l'air d'en avoir 22!!» S'étrangla le petit blondinet passant du rouge vif au blanc pâle. _Ce vampire se foutait de lui ou quoi?_

- «Je suis bien conservé pour mon âge n'est ce pas?» demanda le brun avec un sourire charmeur qui, pour Edward était plutôt un sourire de pervers.

- «Haha....Comment ca se fait?» Maugréa-t'il en se massant les tempes.

- «La magie mon petit....la magie....» Répondit évasivement son interlocuteur. Edward se retint de hurler: il voulait des explications donc il inspira profondément et demanda, détachant chaque mot:

- «Expliques moi cela plus en détails....bâtard!»

Roy haussa un sourcil devant ce langage (il faudra vraiment y remédier quand ils rentreraient) et répondit, en haussant les épaules: «Dans ce monde de magie, presque rien n'est impossible (bon, il y a quand même quelques tabous mais bon), et tous les êtres la maîtrisant, qu'ils soient des créatures issues de la magie (comme moi) ou étant liés à une créature magique (dragons, phénix, griffon, chimère...) ont une longévité bien supérieur à celles des humains. Fletcher et Russel sont Druide et Sorcier mais ils sont aussi des elfes, rien que pour ça ils vivront sans doute aussi longtemps que Siegfried, c'est à dire des siècles. Je suis un démon et un vampire à la fois, j'ai une durée de vie équivalente à celle des elfes. Toi...tu es certes un humains mais cela va changer puisque tu es lié à moi!

- Je vais devenir un suceur de sang?» s'inquiéta Edward, reculant d'un pas et pâlissant à vue d'œil.

- «Non...je ne crois pas, sauf si tu le veux

- Ben je veux pas!!» bougonna le plus jeune en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

- «D'accord! Sinon tu es lié par contrat magique à moi. C'est tout.» Roy ne préféra pas aborder le sujet des Calices. Edward piquerait une crise de nerfs et il le saurait bien assez tôt de toute façon.

- «Je ne comprend pas!

- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre!! Tu ne connaît même pas ce monde depuis un an.

- Bâtard!!

- Je te donnerais des livres en rentrant!»

* * *

La créature plissa les yeux. Elle sentait un être pur qui venait ici pour la première fois. Secouant sa crinière noire, elle releva la tête et la corne ornant celle-ci brilla sous la lumière. Elle galopa jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt et observa, ses yeux de même couleur que sa corne étudiant soigneusement son environnement. Et elle _la_ vit: cette superbe jeune fille au kimono rouge. Ses longs cheveux blond soigneusement tressés.

_Une jeune fille pure? _

_Magnifique! _

La licorne se dirigea dans la même direction qu'eux, au petit galop, pour essayer de s'approcher d'_elle_.

* * *

_**A suivre**_

_[1] Je peux faire de cette «belle histoire» en interlude si vous voulez (y aura un jeune Roy dedans)?!_

* * *


	11. Comment finir une journée perdu

**Titre**: Darkness and Love

**Disclaimer**: FMA ne m'appartient pas....par contre les OC, humains ou pas, eux sont à moi!! Je peux les prêter si on me demande d'abord!

**Paring**: Quelque uns....Surprise, même si l'un d'eux est évident....

**Genre:** Romance, Héroïc-Fantaisy, Fantaisy, Family parfois, Friendship....aventure et j'en passe....

**Rating**: Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, je l'ai abaissé au chapitre précédent....donc pour le moment, tout le monde peut lire!!

**Note**: Comme vous le voyez _et comme je viens de le dire_, j'ai baissé le Rating à K+....A vous d'en tirer des conclusions.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 ou Comment finir une journée perdu dans les bois...**_

* * *

- «Mais comment faîtes-vous pour passer inaperçu? Je veux dire....surtout vous les dragons quoi, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas voyant non?» Edward regardait le paysage devant lui, assis entre deux touffes des fleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Le lac en dessous était scintillant sous la lumière du soleil, les remous qu'il distinguait de loin devaient avoir pour origine les sirènes ou les dragons des mers. Il voyait également la forêt, les licornes qui paissaient au milieu d'une clairière, et il remarqua la dingue qui l'avait pris pour une fille la veille au soir (sale bête!). Le paysage était magnifique, calme, dépourvu de toute trace de menace.

DharShii bailla, dévoilant sa sublime dentition et répondit, sa queue écailleuse balayant le sol «_Qui a dit qu'on ne nous voyaient pas? Je t'assure que nous sommes très visibles, c'est juste qu'on est discret!_» Il fit une pause et étira ses ailes, les réchauffant au soleil «_Et puis certains d'entre nous aiment bien aller flanquer la frousse aux villageois!! On rigole bien et ils nous filent de l'or comme ça! Par contre je déteste qu'on me file une jeune fille en sacrifice, même si elle est super jolie, je déteste ça!_!»

Edward referma la bouche qu'il avait laissé grande ouverte (c'est le camps du bien ça?) et demanda «Tu...en fais quoi?» Mine de rien la question avait, pour lui, son importance.

Le dragon retroussa ses lèvres, dans un sourire dragonesque «_Je ne les manges pas rassures toi!! Vous les humains vous êtes trop gras! Je préfère la viande de bétail ou de gibier moi! Bref ce que j'en fais? Je ne les manges pas certes mais je les emmène avec moi pour les laisser entre les mains de familles de magiciens ou de sorcières/médium/oracle cherchant des apprenties/disciple. Si je ne les prenait pas avec moi, les villageois seraient fichus de les voir comme des sorcières....et là j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin...je dessine trop mal de toute façon!_»

Edward aimait bien l'humour du dragon, sauf quand il virait morbide. Oui il voyait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Et ça lui fichait vraiment la trouille.

- «_Après il arrive qu'on attaque les villages de ceux qui ont tué l'un des nôtres. On crame les champs et les greniers pile après les récoltes, c'est sadique je sais mais c'est eux qui commencent en tuant des dragons! Ce qu'on fait nous c'est une riposte punitive_!»

Edward préféra ne pas répondre, certes c'était cruel mais il y avait des causes et des raisons. Les dragons n'étaient pas tous comme DharShii et au contraire, tous n'était pas des monstre assoiffés de sang. Mais il apprenait chaque jour que tout n'était pas uniquement blanc et noir, il y avait au milieu différentes nuances de gris (le Camps de la Lumière? Le Camps du Brouillard oui!). Il y avait des vampires, des dragons, des démons dans le clan des «bons» et il y avait des créatures qui pouvaient passer pour des êtres de lumières qui étaient dans celui du «mal». Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur la roche devenu noire sous le feu des dragons au fil des années. La roche dégageait une odeur cendrée qui n'était pas spécialement désagréable mais plutôt étrange.

«Dis pourquoi tant de créatures et humains dotés de pouvoirs sont rassemblées ici? Ont-elles toutes le même but? Ou bien...

_T'es un p'tit peu trop idéaliste chibi!»_ Edward s'abstint d'hurler son mécontentement en voyant les crocs du dragon dont la tête était juste au dessus de son visage. «_Chacun a ses rêves, ses idéalisations...ses buts et ses désirs! Grimpes!_» Il se pencha, montrant son dos et la selle de cuir qui y avait été remise le matin même. Edward hésita puis grimpa, refermant le lien autour de sa taille afin de se sécuriser. La créature mythique s'envola, s'élevant très haut au dessus du lac, presque à la limite du respirable.

- «_C'est haut non?»_

En effet, le lac était soudainement très petit, et même le promontoire où ils se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant semblait très petit. Edward respirait doucement et lentement, économisant l'air qui était rare (et très froid) à cette hauteur. DharShii partit en avant comme une flèche en ligne droite, étant suffisamment haut pour ne pas avoir à se soucier d'éventuels obstacles.

- «T'es obligé d'aller si vite ou c'est juste pour me faire peur?

_- Tu veux avoir peur?_»

Le dragon rubis piqua soudainement à la quasi-verticale et Edward agrippa à son cou, refusant de pousser un cri de frayeur, certain que la créature n'attendait que cela. Le dragon fila ensuite à raz de l'eau, ses ailes battant à toute volée, soulevant des giclées d'eau fraiche qui éclaboussaient Edward sans pitié. Enfin après ce qui fut des heures de vol, DharShii se posa sur un haut rocher, grognant tandis qu'il fixait un point loin devant lui.

-_ «Regardes! Tu vois les terres dans le lointain?»_

Edward se pencha, sans lâcher le cou du dragon. Au loin il distinguait une forêt dépenaillée, dont les arbres étaient dépourvus de feuilles, dont le sol restait sombre sans qu'aucun brun d'herbe n'y pousse. Et encore plus loin une terre aussi noire que la nuit, parsemée ici et là de rochers aux tons foncés, d'arbres renversé, et même de feu qui paraissaient plus menaçant qu'autre chose. «_C'est l'extrême limite du royaume du Soleil En face c'est celui de l'Ombre. Tu vois le contraste de part et d'autre de la frontière non? Pour nous, clan du bien, ce sont les Terres Interdites!» _En effet la forêt verdoyante s'arrêtait brutalement pour devenir une forêt sans aucune vie la peuplant, c'est presque effrayant. «_En temps normal, personne ne franchit la frontière! On peut aller à la presque limite, comme j'ai fait (on regarde juste de loin la frontière là, y en a qui vont plus près que ça) mais très peu, quelque soit le camps franchissent la limite. Seules les créatures supportant les ténèbres peuvent se rendre là-bas, ça ne fait pas parti de mes pouvoirs, donc je ne pourrais y vivre longtemps. De même, les gobelins, les orques, les monstres et tout le bazar ne viennent pas si souvent que cela mais ils organisent parfois des attaques que notre clan doit contrer!_» DharShii décolla et repartit en arrière, jetant tout de même régulièrement des coups d'œil en arrière, comme pour être certain qu'on ne le suivait pas_. «Théoriquement j'étais trop loin pour qu'on me voit depuis l'autre coté mais bon on ne sait jamais...»_

* * *

Ils étaient presque revenus au camps de la Lumière quand une ombre passa à toute vitesse au-dessus d'eux et qu'un rugissement claqua dans l'air, assourdissant et effrayant. «_DHARSHII! ARRETES DE JOUER LES GUIDES TOURRISTIQUES ET VIENS TE BATTRE PETITE SALAMENDRE A LA MANQUE!_» Un jet de feu fendit l'air suite à ce cri, les flammes se dissipant rapidement à une telle hauteur. Edward leva les yeux, sentant une peur irraisonné l'envahir quand il vit, perché sur un surplomb rocheux un gigantesque dragon noir qui devait faire deux fois la taille de celui qu'il montait. Ses ailes ressemblaient à celles d'une chauve-souris, et devait obscurcir la lumière pour ceux vivant dans la forêt en dessous. Ses yeux rougeoyaient, comme si un feu guerrier brûlait derrière. «_T'ENTEND MINUS! AMMENES TOI SI T'ES UN DRAGON_!»

Dharshii plongea rapidement vers le sol et se posa, sans quitter des yeux son provocateur. «_Descend Ed! Je sens que ça va chauffer!! Ombre veut se battre! Il est plus vieux que moi mais je l'ai battu au grand concours de voltige des dragon l'hivers dernier! Il a du mal le prendre!_» Le blond, dans sa précipitation atterrit lourdement au sol. Les yeux dorés du dragon luirent d'une certaine moqueries avant qu'il ne déploie ses larges ailes, prêt à décoller pour rejoindre celui qui l'avait défié. «Suis le chemin, tu peux pas te tromper! Il est balisé!

- Balisé???» S'exclama Edward, pensant avoir mal entendu.

_- «Oui! Le membre de notre clan peuvent le voir, toi t'es ...heu...comment dire....la cible d'un contrat passé en bonne et due forme par Roy, donc tu es considéré par ceux, qui maintiennent la barrière en place, comme un allié_.» Il releva la tête, plantant son regard sur le dragon noir qui volait maintenant en cercle au dessus d'eux, lui lançant de multiples provocations entre deux jets de feu crachés en tout sens. «_Tout droit! Et t'avise pas d'essayer de fuir! Roy te retrouverais en un clin d'œil par ce que t'es toujours l'objet d'un contrat qu'il a fait passer!_»

DharShii décolla comme une flèche, fit deux larges cercles pour s'élever du sol et monta d'un coup en chandelle pour se stabiliser à la hauteur de son adversaire. Un instant plus tard, sa longue queue écailleuse frappa le museau du dragon noir. Celui-ci rugit de fureur et cracha un torrent de feu sur le jeune insolent qui, après un looping, plongea en tourbillonnant vers le sol, avant de filer à toute vitesse en faisant du rase-motte.

* * *

Edward resta donc au centre de la clairière, à l'intérieur des ''frontières''' qui entouraient le lac de cristal (sauf qu'il en était encore loin de cette foutue étendue d'eau). Bon...c'était par où exactement? Il grommela quelque ''_Tout droit qu'il a dit?_''' avant de se diriger par là, les yeux rivés sur le chemin poussiéreux. La forêt était très calme, verdoyante en ce début de printemps. Il croyait apercevoir ici et là des nymphes qui courraient entre tel et tel arbre. Il entendait des oiseaux dans les branches. Il avait même cru voir des arbres qui bougeaient tout seul. _Haha...C'était des hallucinations_. Enfin il espérait sinon il était mal barré. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea lentement vers un arbre marqué du symbole de l'infini. _Etait-ce ces symboles dont le dragon parlait? _

- «Mince! J'suis paumé!» Il avait en plus l'impression que la forêt était vivante, ce qui n'avait rien de vraiment rassurant. Il s'assit en tailleur devant un petit étang sur lequel flottait ici et là des nénuphars et d'où émergeaient de nombreux roseaux long et d'un vert tendre. L'herbe autour du point d'eau était grasse, douce au toucher et des odeurs de plantes diverses qui n'auraient même pas du pousser à cette période-ci de l'année embaumait l'air.

_Qui a dit que cette forêt n'était ni magique, ni vivante?_

Il avait l'impression étrange d'être observé depuis quelques instants._ Mais c'était absurde....hein? _Même s'il y avait beaucoup de créatures ici, elles devaient être surtout placé autour du grand lac, pas ici!

_Génial....vraiment je suis certain d'être paumé....c'est la galère. Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de dragon noir! Rah!_

Assis en tailleur près de l'eau, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'on l'observait. Un loup entièrement blanc, plus gros que la moyenne avec une sorte d'éclair argenté sur le front, l'observait de ses yeux dorés, assis sur un énorme rocher surplombant la petite clairière. Ses crocs se retroussèrent, comme s'il riait et il bondit dans les fourrés derrière lui, sa queue touffue cassant quelques branches dans ce petit bond exécuté.

* * *

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 12: Le clan de la forêt....**_

**_Le loup blanc oui....encore un personnage qui, comme DharShii et la Licorne Noire aura une "certaine importance"_**


	12. Annonce aux Lecteurs

Bon, je tiens à rassurer les lecteurs. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, c'est juste un petit manque d'inspiration. Elle me tient beaucoup à coeur donc elle ne sera pas mise en haitus.

**_Cependant_**...telle qu'elle est actuellement, j'ai un blocage. Il est donc possible qu'elle subisse une réecriture pour que l'inspiration revienne (de plus je veux changer une ou deux choses dans le scénario).

Je garderais beaucoup d'élements, ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que ça me semble l'unique solution pour contrer ce syndrome de la page blanche. Fondamentalement la base restera la même...les personnages et leur personnalité aussi seront très semblables. C'est juste une "remise en forme" qu'elle va subir. Le scénario sera très très légèrement modifié mais mis à part cela **_tout restera identique:_** Le pacte entre Roy et Hohenheim, DarkShii, La licorne noire qui prend Ed pour une fille, la démone...seront toujours là.


End file.
